


The Wasteland's Promise

by DesertDuster



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Slow Build, Slow Burn, There are more characters but I dont want to tag them all lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDuster/pseuds/DesertDuster
Summary: Within The Legion, The NCR, and The Brotherhood amongst other factions, Simon knew the discomfort they all bring to what this was called home. The home she agonizingly grew accustomed to. Only she felt that the dangerous Wasteland was the very thing to give herself comfort. After a near death experience from a bullet to the brain, and trying to catch the fucker who did it; maybe then she'll find more than a deserted land that'll have her back.





	1. A Fine Piece of Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just want to say there'll be possibly many future acts of things that might not be comfortable for some people to read so just a forewarning.  
> Also this will be written in that weird third person but also second person view so it can give you a feel of *you* being SIMON, which is my lady courier gal in the game.  
> And I'm aware this game came out ages ago but here we are and here you are.

A barrel of a gun never felt right, not once did its trigger feel comfortable around your finger.

With a long exaggerated sigh you set the small revolver down on the table in front of you. It made a small noise as you practically tossed it on there. Even in all those years and still in the present its a hard feeling to get used to. Maybe it's because you were more efficient with your fists or melee weapons instead? No you were pretty good with your trusty revolver and a damn good shot.

Although still, every time you've had to pull that trigger on another person it felt... empty, even on the worst people.

But mostly you didn't feel these things until late at night, not till after you've put a bullet in somebody. Because often in those moments when you're ready to fire; you're just spotting a target. Nothing more than a piece of shit asking to die and you hated feeling like anybody could have the better footing of you. On this long trail, you wouldn't let anybody take you for granted anymore. You were a human being too. You are still one person looking to only resolve the pain like many others.

These thoughts buzzed around in your mind for awhile before you walked up to and opened the door to your companions room. Craig Boone.

To your surprise he was still in bed sleeping so silently you could've figured he wasn't even breathing if it weren't for his body heaving slightly up and down. You take note on the rather slumped up uncomfortable position he was sleeping in, still with his shades and red beret on. Even his gun was still wrapped around his body and his arms were crossed. Did he fall asleep sitting like that? For real? You can barely fall asleep under the softest mattress! He must've been staying up far too late again. Even with those tinted sunglasses of his you could see his eyes peacefully closed. Going to the side of his bed, you leaned in closer to him with jealousy.

Must be lucky to at least get some form of sleep than none referencing the noticeable large bags under your eyes. You could never sleep properly without some form of medication you could salvage on the roads. Your insomnia and nightmares honestly just keep you as awake as a molerat in the morning but you manage. Suddenly you felt like you really shouldn't be gawking too much at your buddy while he's sleeping as that is kind of creepy. The embarrassment started to catch up to your cheeks as you pulled away looking to the left of yourself. But you didn't want to wake him as you wanted him to sleep as much as possible since he was a night owl like you at most. Quite conflicted here.

Now that you think about it though.. Boone wasn't a half bad looking man either. You are catching yourself still glancing. Acknowledging his extremely fit attire more or so just made you more embarrassed so you decided you should just wake the damn man up now. Shaking your head at yourself you lean in again and gently start putting your hand on Boone's shoulder, giving it a little shake.

"Hey, Boone Buddy wake-" Almost immediately you felt the tightest grip around your wrist and were hauled practically onto your companion with force.

Supposedly the yelp you shrieked stopped Boone in his tracks after he figured out you weren't some stranger trying to kill him, it was just you. If you weren't blushing as much before you sure are now. Might as well just climb the rest of your body on top of him since you were already half-way there. You were rather too shocked to say anything but eventually in those few seconds he let go of your wrist.

"Damn it Simon what the hell." Boone groaned while running his hands over his face and started to shift in a more comfortable position as you flustered back to where you were standing.

"S-Sorry! I just wanted to wake you up since it's already about 10 o'clock."

You could still feel the embarrassment gnawing at you now as you fidgeted a bit.

"Oh..right." He seemed to sit there in silence doing nothing besides thinking for a good minute, causing your expression to go concerned. The awkward emotions you were feeling had faded.

"Just give me a couple minutes to get ready." He started to reach for the half empty bottle on the bed stand beside him and take a sip. He moved over off the edge of the bed trying to gather himself seemingly.

He still looked unbelievably exhausted. You rub the place in which he grabbed and tilted your head a little.

"Are you.. alright? If you needed to rest more then-"

"I'm fine. Can you just give me some time alone." His abrupt astringent tone clearly showed, along with him refusing to look up at you.

You knew never to pry too much on your companion as he never said much anyways. Even when you had first met him in Novac you had quickly figured out what kind of person he is. Kind of hard at first though to get his attention considering that small attitude of his you picked up. Nonetheless he was someone who interested you, and he was a damn good shot like you. After helping him out to get vengeance on who sold out his wife, and seeing how much he despised the Legion as much as you did, how could you pass up the offer to let him tag along? And you thought more, figuring it was understandable on why he acts so distant and cut off, the man has really gone through shit. At least what you've learned so far from him since he never really  _tells_ you anything. Every time you even bothered to ask it was always dismissed or pushed aside rather harshly. You weren't mad about it though as you saw how inconsiderate you were being. I mean if he started asking about your life you'd probably react the same way. Still he stayed with you despite these really nosey efforts, which you appreciate.

Not that you really are one for traveling with... well anybody up until that point, it was definitely new but nice. You only wished to help as much as you could with Boone.. rather it turned to a difficult daily task since you seemed to only irritate him more when caring. You're never one to give up easily though. Doing what he wants, you quietly walk out of the room and wait outside his door. Counting the tiles in the ceiling, you waited patiently until your companion came out, his scoped rifle ready and all.

Immediately you perk up and gave a quick smile.

"Ready to head out?" You ask, tightening the dirty bandages around your wrists and hands for the moment.

Boone merely hesitates answering.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

Raising your eyes up to him you stop fiddling with your bandages.

"Pardon?" A bit taken back from the sudden question.

He huffed in slight annoyance like he thought you pretended you didn't hear him but you really didn't. While trying to listen a bit better to what Boone is trying to say, both of you head out of the inn you were staying at, The Atomic Wrangler, giving a small wave to the comedian who honestly is rather underpaid for a place like this. Of course you grab your reliable revolver and put it in your holster before heading out. 

"I asked if this was what you wanted to do."

You conceded with another smile to Boone and shrugged which he just gave a stare back at you. Might as well call it a glare from the way he was looking.

Truthfully you just don't know. Maybe it was dumb to head into a plan such as this one; finally tracking this checkered coated asshole down, and going into the place he was holed up at. Your entire plan was just to shoot at the dude as soon as you caught a glimpse at him and leave. Mr. House just creeps you out and you didn't even bother to listen entirely to what he wanted nor stick around much. All for a dumb chip that had gotten you nearly killed in the first place? Seriously. Victor was cool though, despite him practically giving you heart attacks and appearing out of nowhere on your way here.

But people with god-like minds just disgust you, and Mr. House was just on the edge of that barbed fence. Though you admit it seems he takes good care of what needs to be done here in The Strip. Somebody has to be in charge. You directed your eyes towards the ground in the small agitation just thinking about it more and more, kicking some stones on your way into the Northern Strip. Now Boone on the other hand was just in a frustration fit as you were, normally he wouldn't question your decisions as most of them he didn't care much for but this irked him.

"You should think for a second about your whole plan." Boone spoke casually but you could detect the indirect attitude in his voice. Not like you couldn't give some back.

"Alright. I shoot Benny boy in the face when I see him, maybe make a joke or two, and probably mimic something he'd say-I don't know is that too much?-maybe-"

"You'd die before you could even get a word in." He interrupts rather sternly.

"Boone.... you underestimate me." You give a cheeky grin and a wave of the hand.

"Do you know how many men are in there? Armed. And this guy is in charge of this place." 

He has such a good point, but you can't help to not back down. So what if there's a few guys, you've handled super mutants and stupid Legion camps before. Found it a bit childish though, seeing how you were arguing with reason. Another thought just passed by your mind. It stops you in your tracks, just you and Boone a few feet away from the Tops Casino itself. You turn to him now, facing to talk.

"Maybe you should stay here as things in fact could get very.. ugly."

He just stared at you again, giving off the worst vibe you've felt in your proximity.

"And why would you suggest another senseless decision like that." Unbelievable he thought.

You know your way around guns, explosives, and even science but god forbid you didn't have the highest intelligence. Common sense wise anyways. How often he would have to save your ass from a radscorpian or Legion soldier because you'd just rush in there without thinking. Then again he was being hypocritical wasn't he?

Whilst rubbing the temples of his forehead, you sighed.

"Look I just don't want you injured alright, i'm well aware of all the times you've had to help me in the tough situations I've put myself in."

You lowered your eyes from his. "Thinking for once, I know maybe rushing in isn't the best option but I don't really know what to do. I don't even understand what the chip was or what it can really do. I just want to kill the guy for doing this to me, then move on to what I need to actually do."

A serious grudge. He pondered at it as he eyed the visible large scar on the right side of your head. Your cloudy blue bangs covered nearly all of it except the edge of the scar that reached your ear. He almost didn't believe your story of the reason of this whole journey till he saw it on their way here. Glancing to the side now, he didn't really know what to say. More importantly, just what do you  _actually_ want to be doing?

"It is your decision." He stopped for a moment, and took a few steps forward ahead of you towards the front doors of the casino.

"But you should focus more on how you will be in there. No matter what you do, I'm still capable of taking care of myself. Your safety is a priority you shouldn't take for granted."

Wow, you really weren't expecting Boone to say that despite him wording it the way he does. You knew exactly what he was trying to say. He caught you wide-eyed and rather off guard of course. Boone often just didn't say anything at all and gave sort of a 'I guess' aura. Although you would believe he didn't like you that much in reality, with your low intelligence and weird enthusiasm at times.

You gave a soft smile and pattered up to where he was, giving him a small pat on the back.

"Thank you Boone, I guess you're right."

Not a word was returned from him but just a silent nod. You were quick to help others, cautious when it came to the lives of everybody else. Just your life you'd never consider an importance, like you weren't afraid to lose your life. Almost like you had nothing to lose anymore. Damn you that's a little too familiar feeling for him to swallow if that's the case. They walked through the doors now as he tried to stop thinking about that. But just what drives you to feel the way you feel? All these questions he had for you as well, but he couldn't pry either. At first he didn't want to but he started to realize how similar you both are as time went by.

Luckily you knock him out of his deep pondering as he practically flinches at your sudden jolt to turn around.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot!" You then curled both your thumb and index fingers to the roof of your mouth to give a loud hearty whistle.

A loud continuous barking was heard not too long after and the sight of Rex running quickly up onto your legs was followed. You're not really sure where he came from as he was too fast to see in those moments. He whimpered happily as you scratched his ears and under his chin gently. Another wonderful companion you more than appreciate to always accompany you along your journey. Only recently you were able to recruit him, but nonetheless he's helped a bunch. Rubbing the small dome of where his brain was, you gave a sorrow smile, knowing you still needed to find a new brain for the boy. He looked at you quite sadly as if he knew what you were thinking.

"Don't worry boy, we'll find you a new noggin' soon." Crouching down, you gave more of a hopeful grin now. Rex barks once more while licking the shades of your glasses and face repeatedly. You give just a chuckle and stood up to rub the smudging off your glasses as Boone just watches you both with his impassive presence. 

"Right after we fight some stupid rats, we'll go find you a brain alright? Hope you're ready boy." Rex gives a vivacious growl before going into his 'ready to bite someone's head off' stance. "Atta boy that's the spirit!" You pet his head once more before straightening out the collars of your jacket. Giving a small glance to Boone before reaching out to the doors, you decided maybe total chaos wasn't the best choice honestly as there are probably many innocent people gambling inside. Keeping in mind also what advice Boone has given. Really it'd be wrong to start such a crossfire over a rodent, but surely it'll end someway unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever actually reads this I hope you enjoyed it I know it's kind of boring now but it'll get better with some more Boone.  
> Till then I finish the next chapter, let's hope my lazy ass doesn't stop writing this series I wanted to be serious about.  
> Thank you for giving the time for reading the first chapter!


	2. Ringa Ding Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected turn for the courier in this wild Casino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I might've rushed the first chapter too much so hopefully this is a lot better and descriptive.  
> I didn't honestly know if this was going the way I wanted it to or if it was good at all but y'all are so nice so hopefully this won't be a disappointment so far.

Almost immediately after you had walked through the double doors of the Casino you were greeted with a wave towards the front desk. Frankly you just wanted to walk past and continue on to where you need to be since you were already this damn close to finally meeting this Benny character. After exhaling quite noticeably in unnerving tension caught up in the palms of your fists and clenching jaw, you decide just to play it cool for now and hear what this guy has to say. You can still feel the impatience riding up though bit by bit.

You quietly gesture to Rex to relax for now in the time being and he sits patiently near Boone who was just behind you. Approaching the front desk you are greeted with a very sweet smile from one of the chairmen. 

"Hey hey, baby doll, welcome to the Tops Hotel and Casino! I'm going to have to ask you to hand over any weapons you might be carrying."

_Shit._

You practically feel a slap across your cheek as you had practically forgotten that most places do that here.

How have you forgotten such an important consequence of these fancy places? Not wanting the chairman to see how caught off guard you perceived through your eyes in that moment, you try to clear your mind up quickly. You had to think of something and fast. If you were taking this through your instincts you just wanted to give them the finger and tell them five words. From my cold dead hands. But as you peer off to the side of yourself, you look back at Boone. Knowingly you couldn't cry for help from your companion and he said it was your call, but you mostly looked back because you had remembered the advice he had given. 

You needed to make a good decision that would not only help them but also help you. Gazing back at the chairman you figured you had hesitated long enough and decided to do something risky, and mostly you didn't trust yourself at all. But acknowledging that if it goes wrong, Boone would have your back as best he could, and it gave you a sense of confidence to pull through. 

"Sure, here you go." You pull out a couple of knives you were holding onto and a pistol that you'd kept inside of the waist of your pants.

You give a smile back right after doing so and the chairman eagerly takes them out of your hands, and under one of the counters.

"Smooth and easy just the way I like it. Don't worry, they'll be as safe as kittens till you're ready to leave. Oh and a friendly word of advice, if ya happen to stumble across any weapons during your stay here, well... just don't wear em openly. Ya dig?"

God you could essentially feel your heart racing as to seeing you were safely not caught keeping some of your weapons still on yourself. Nodding hastily back at the chairman you pull the tethered parts of your coat.

"Now that we got that little business out of the way, What can I do to make your Tops experience the tops?" He leans against the counter and you put up your hands, giving a small wave and gentle smile. You can feel yourself gritting your teeth through this.

"Ah nothing for now, I'll just be around." 

"Alright have a good time baby."

Walking away from the front counters, you let out a puff of air and start to walk out into the main place of the building. You could see just about everything you'd find in a casino and it's quite packed. Well not as packed as it could possibly be but there were many civilians in the peripheral view. Common chatter between participants could be heard as you walked around. So many of them wasting their money away to small cheap gambles. You feel yourself chuckling at your hypocrisy as you shouldn't judge since you had lost so many bottlecaps playing against Boone on some nights.

Still it's just rather sad to see. Along with the very strangely chummy chairmen working in this place. Seriously that whole situation with that greeter at the front desk still has your adrenaline running, not really from fear but just.. something about them you guess. You were just never one to accept people were naturally nice on the inside. Gathering all your thoughts in you catch a glance at your companion who looked like he was about to actually punch something or  _someone_. 

"Hey... Boone you okay? You look really tense."

Again it's hard to tell the difference with him if he's just got his naturally angry resting face on or if he's actually mad, but it's been easier to tell from that look behind his shades.

" **No**." His voice sounds slightly strained as if he was trying to simmer down, but the agitation in his tone was very prominent.

"They.. took my rifle."

Ah that's right, the chairmen had to take all of the weapons including your companion’s and there's no way Boone could hide that big ass gun of his. You weren't really sure what to say as you felt partly at blame here, the guilt already chewing on you. From past experiences you also always knew to never touch his rifle, so you could physically feel the burning hot fire in this situation.

Ugh everything so far has you on your damn toes, like balancing over a radioactive vat of Boone's upcoming rage and an entire casino full of guys who could shoot you apart at any wrong decision you could make. You had to pull it together and stop losing that confidence of vengeance you had before coming in here. Taking a gander down at the ground to pace yourself with the right words, you see Rex giving small pants and looking up at you. 

"Well.. I'm sure we'll get it back soon, I-I wouldn't worry about it."

You curse at yourself internally for stuttering a bit but you continue on speaking.

"I'm sure we'll be done with this guy we're seeking in no time." You give a small chuckle.

"And you won't even need a gun after I catch him cause he'll be dead quicker-"

"We'll all be dead if you don't take this more seriously."

You turn around back at him now to face him and throw your hands out at him. Again with him interrupting you, you could feel fuel being added to the fire. Maybe not just in Boone again but now you.

"Come on Boone give me a _break!_ We just literally talked about this before coming in here, I know what I'm doing!”

Realizing some eyes were giving a ponder over your direction you thought to lower your voice, and feeling a bit embarrassed you're losing your cool already. But still you kept your place as always and he took a step forward towards you, crossing his arms. Seemingly he leaned in pretty close to you, causing yourself to be quite stirred at first but he was whispering now. Probably the most passive aggressive tone you had ever heard someone whisper in.

"Tell me how you plan to take a man who will most likely kill you on sight again head on. Because without **_my gun_** I can't back you up."

You try to whisper back, but you end up just doing the opposite.

" _Look Boone_ I am **sorry** about your gun okay! I get it! I know how much it means to you and i'm sorry I'll get it back, I'll- _"_

"This isn't just about _**that**_." 

Pinching the bridge of his nose and shades, he groans to himself as you remain silent a bit disoriented from everything really. Eventually Boone lets his arms rest back to his sides but he still keeps close to you to whisper.

"Of course I want my damn gun. But right now maybe we should just leave until we have a better chance of doing what we're doing. I reminded you it's your choice, but I need to do it again apparently because you're about to continue to pick to do something stupid and get yourself killed. It's like you never listen and continue to remain cocky."

You scoff and make a ‘Tch’ noise, unable to keep your voice at a low volume still.

”I’m not being cocky and I am _listening!_ I’m just- trying to make the situation better because I know so far it’s not going great _okay,_ I’m sorry but this is a lot of pressure on me too ya know!”

“You’re just proving my point. You have no idea what you are doing.”

Honestly what even is the point in this argument, and isn’t literally life in the wasteland just winging everything? These are the only things going through your mind as you swivel away towards a direction to walk. Still speaking, you continue walking forward while refusing to even look at your just as hard headed companion. You just couldn't bare to listen anymore to his nagging. He's never done it this much before so why is he bothering to now. Also you weren't a kid or something, after all you've done to get here.

“Maybe. Maybe not. But i’m still going to look for this guy, I didn’t come all the way here for nothing Boone. Just stop throwing a hissy fit just because you don’t have your gun and lets just continue.”

For that split moment, all the vengeance, revenge, and anger you had meant nothing. You only felt fear. Fear as you walked further into the casino you wouldn’t hear Boone’s trailing heavy steps behind you. Spotting this Benny guy finally a few feet in front of you, it just mean’t nothing. Weirdly it just sort of freaked you out though because you’ve never felt anything like this it’s always just been you. A ball of anxious confidence ready to do what’s necessary without a plan and you were always fine with that. You were fine with doing things yourself since that's always been easier.

But it felt much like anvils ties to your ankles when you couldn’t hear Boone follow behind you. You had figured he'd left like everybody else and any normal person would do because maybe your big plan really was suicide. Eventually you did hear him walk after you, and Rex picked up himself to trot beside you, eager for anything as always. Having Boone with you for so long and always being there when you do fuck up.. it's made you realize how important he is to you really. You've always known that sure but it was like waking up to cold water dumped on your face. Right now he's still just trying to look after you even if you're still being a pain in the ass about it. Still going with everything you've been doing, and even yelling at him. Damn you're going to have to owe him the fattest apology after all this. If he's not right and you don't die that is. 

Moving past these drifting thoughts you'll have to worry about later, you approach the checkered man himself. Straightening out your posture and hand secretly on your revolver that you managed to snag through, you could feel once again that anger you had to pull off this long ass adventure. It's about goddamn time too you'd find him. Rex perks up and lets out a quiet growl as you approach.

"What in the goddamn..."

Benny instantly turns towards your direction jaw-dropped and with the look of shock covered all over him. You could just smirk at the sight.

"Let's keep this in the groove, hey? Smooth moves, like smooth little babies..."

You resist the urge to pull out your revolver now and put a hole between his eyes, and you snivel out your words like poison, a fuse ready to go off. "Give me one good reason to not kill you on the spot." Rex gives out a confident bark along with you after you spoke.

Benny crosses his arms and gives a coy smile across his thin lips, but in a pretty satisfied and self-assured way.

"You want a reason? How about four. They're called bodyguards and every one of them is packin' including me baby, so that makes five."

He looks out the casino and gestures out around the building. "Good at adding? Also every chairman in this joint is armed."

Glancing back at you, he lowers his eyes still with that dumb presumptuous grin. "And they're armed not with some hold-out peashooter like you might've passed through security."

You widen your eyes for a moment before turning your expression back into a scowl, and you lower your eyes as well. What you wouldn't give to punch his smug face just about now.

"Anyhow, baby, i'm guessing you didn't come here really for vengeance. You came here to get clued in." His arms drop down by his side and one of his hands rest in his the pockets of his pants.

If he really think's that is the case then maybe you have a chance.

"I understand it's hard not to be mad after everything I've done though. What say you and me cash out, go somewheres more private-like? Any questions you've got i'll answer."

Removing your hand off from your stashed revolver and out of your coat, you relax a bit realizing he really is giving you a free space on the bingo card. Away from all the guards and people, you decided this was the best bet to go. Even if his suggestion was possibly a trap, you have to take it. Your other canine companion also calms down a bit, seeing some of your tension die down.

"What.. do you have in mind then?"

He turns around from you completely and gestures once again but this time towards to an elevator not too far from where you were at.

"To start I'll comp you to the presidential- best suite in the house. You deserve a sweet taste of the VIP lifestyle. I'll hang out down here to make everything look business-as-usual, then come to you. Any questions you've got I'll answer, guaranteed."

Wavering a bit at what to say, you just couldn't let him stay down here if it really is a trap.

"Okay but two conditions- lose the bodyguards and we both go up to the suite now." Your voice sounded more than firm and assertive, trying to be confident.

Benny seems to pause but then he gives out a small cackle before running his free hand at the back of his neck. "If that's what it takes to earn your trust baby, that's what it takes. Follow me."

Man you really wish everybody here including the very dude who almost killed you would stop calling you that but you didn't let it bother you that much. Not when you were this close to completing what you wanted. Pacing a few steps behind Benny, you followed, still prepared for anything he might have set up even in the elevator he was taking you to. Now you wonder if you'd even listen to what he has to say, again you couldn't care less about this dumb chip situation. Grumbling to yourself and reaching to where the elevator was, Benny hits the button to call it and turns towards you. Although his gaze follows behind you and to your companions.

"Hey hey, I understand if it's a little hard to be apart from your sweetheart, especially to go alone with someone like me, but I'd prefer it if it was jus you and me you hear?"

Now it was time to be flustered as you swiftly throw up your hands and put up your arms in a sort of 'X' shape. "Boone isn't like that! He's just my good friend tagging along!" Seriously you'd hope you weren't blushing as much as you thought you were, what kind of a situation was this? Your companion seemed to remain unphased and silent while Benny chuckles whilst scratching his nose.

"Ah sorry I assumed baby, but still. I'd prefer him and your canine partner to remain here while we talk."

After settling down from that awkward misconception you figured you weren't really comfortable at all leaving them here. Although then again, if this does go to shit they wouldn't be hurt. Turning towards Boone to confirm your answer that they should chill here, you couldn't even speak a word before Boone walked up next to you and Rex to cross his arms.

"I'm coming along." His tone felt like a knife straight through the body. You realized how slightly taller he was compared to Benny, as well in muscle too. Of course you'd have to notice that and you turn away still kind of blushing. Surprisingly unaware Boone would say anything at all. You estimated he'd be more than happy to just chill after all you're putting him through. Rex had let a whimper out mixed in with a bark to agree with Boone supposedly.

Admitting a nervous smile, a trickle of sweat came down Benny's forehead and he threw up his hands now. "Alright alright I can see where I'm defeated, just don't cause a big mess yeah? Can't have Swank revving me up for more repairs. But I guess I should offer your friends some hospitality as well considering all I've done to ya."

A ding came from the elevator which brought open the doors slowly. Benny moved to the side and cocked his head in the direction of the elevator. "After you."

All of you paused a bit skeptical, but you went in first as Boone and Rex followed. Soon Benny joined with you and pressed a button to go up in the elevator. Nervousness clouded in your stomach either from how much this elevator could hold in weight or what exactly Benny is planning for you. Quietly petting Rex's dome on his head, your own shades glimmered within the faint light of the elevator as you looked at Boone very obviously but he didn't look back at you. You couldn't guess what you've gotten yourself into now. But you couldn't give up now, and you'll continue to hold onto your determination. You're just glad you're not alone in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey I don't dislike Benny he's a cool antagonist but I hope y'all enjoyed the second chapter!  
> Sorry it took over a damn month I was finishing up school and I had work but now that school is out maybe I can update it every week.  
> 


	3. A Brilliant Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the title of this chapter should be read in a sarcastic tone. As one of Benny's notable quotes he has once said, "What the fuck..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the events and their outcomes in this chapter won't be the same as they were in game but I guess that's what fanfic really is yeah.

Well if you hadn't seen what it's like to live up in the rich life in the apocalypse you sure have now. Reaching what seems to be where Benny has been staying, you take a moment to step out of the elevator and note your surroundings. Of course there were parts of the building missing here and there naturally but damn this was big suite. Two pool tables were in the middle of the room you arrived in along with a bar attached to the back of the wall. There was more than a shit ton of every alcohol on the back of that counter it made you a bit envious. Also some fresh fruit on the counters that looked more than appetizing.

Looking to the right of yourself you could also see some of the cleanest furniture set up, it made you just want to take a long nap on the cozy couch.

Benny had made himself to one of the stools at the counter of the bar while you gawked around for the first moments. 

You soon joined over near him though being as cautious as you could. You still didn't know what he was playing at and so you decided not to pull out your revolver already. Even though already you're given such a golden opportunity indeed it was rough keeping in your instincts. And you really didn't want to piss off Boone anymore than he might be right now by making the wrong move. 

Still you're glad he's here along with Rex who was off sniffing around the room curiously. You watched your sweet canine eventually relax near Boone when he was done. Maybe that was a good sign since he's a good alarm for any traps or shenanigans you almost would walk into. But you noticed Rex kept his head up in the direction of the elevator.

Guessing he was just looking around you didn't think much of it. Nonetheless you still kept your guard up and keeping your hand hovering close your revolver just in case.

When you came over, Benny raised his head to you and gave another one those smiles of his.

"Now that you and me's got some privacy, I gotta ask- how is it you're still living?" 

He indicates you can have a seat to talk but you completely ignore it and continue standing where you are.

"It takes a little more than a bullet in the head to stop me." You tilt you head upwards slightly to give a glare down.

Benny makes a noise with his tongue and scoffs. "Yeah, hello.. Well, serves me right for using 9mm."

Reaching into his pocket he took out a silver rusted lighter and a worn down box of cigarettes. Flicking open his lighter casually he lit one of the cigarettes he had put on the edge of his mouth and took a small puff. Seriously in your direction too, which in response you gave a wave to blow the smoke away.

"Well, once you were vertical, how'd you find me?"

Again, you just glared down at him and spout in a cold tone. "I'm persistent to what I want, that's all."

You could probably feel Boone agree internally to that statement hence what's happened getting here but it really was true.

"Yeah that's one word for it." Benny itched the side of his face before taking another puff. Giving you a small glance up at you, he lowered his eyes like before with quite the demeanor.

"I guess that's enough scratching around at first base, now tell me." 

He paused and looked over at your companions, then to you once more.

"Which way is the wind gonna blow?"

You weren't going to beat around the bush any longer as you gripped your revolver tightly and pulled it out from it's holster. Still you kept it hidden as your hand was under your coat out of sight. Perhaps Benny already knew your intentions though seeing he didn't break eye contact with you. His eyes continuously giving off weights to what your decision is going to be.

"I'm wondering why I shouldn't just kill you now."

To your surprise he gave out just another small chuckle to your words. He exhaled one more puff of smoke before eventually rubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray beside him.

"Yous got a crazy drop on me here baby, that's for sure. If killings still what you came for then now's a good time as any."

Just what was he playing.

You couldn't let yourself be caught off guard anymore. You couldn't let anybody see the deep anxious feeling you constantly have when people have the better footing of you. Boone definitely already saw right through that if it wasn't enough to embarrass you. You could feel your own eyes falter staring back at Benny trying to trail his line of sight, but they still kept on you.

He then stood up taking his time casually which you habitually raised your revolver up to him. You kept it steady, in your current stance you asserted just how serious you were. Benny however didn't seem worried at all as he started to nonchalantly walk over to one of the pool tables. Rex fleetly stood back up on all fours and growled pretty blatantly to the ears.

His gaze finally broke off of you to follow through to the balls on the table. 

"Baby you're starting to really disappoint me. All of the trouble you went through to arrange this shin-dig? Must be something you're after now."

Reaching into his pockets he pulls out what is the chip Mr. House has asked you to retrieve. The very chip that almost had killed you in the first place delivering. Benny held it between his fingers like a coin and flipped it carelessly to catch it.

"This right here? This little chip, has the power to change everything. I'm sure as you've heard from the big house himself of its capabilities."

Your expression flinches a bit off the natural grimace you've got spread across your face. So he did already know your meeting with Mr. House, but you wonder if he believes you've been working for him all this time. But originally you were just doing your job at delivering.

"Why don't you join me, soon all of the chairmen will run this place with more than a robot army to back us up and we'll be hitting the jackpots like no tomorrow!"

You can hear Rex growl again but much louder behind you as you cock your revolver. Placing both hands over your weapon you shout feeling your heart race at the moment.

_"Look all I want right now is to see you dead, nothing more!"_

You could hear your words echo in the room as you've decided. Benny presents you with no longer a smile but a displeased look. Putting the chip back into his pocket he shakes his head while running his thumb across his lips.

"What a shame baby.. What a shame." 

Watching him give you now a glare back with his lowered eyelids he simply sighed.

"You really must be stupider than you look. What a waste."

Placing a hand on his head, you could only see one of his eyes stare back at you.

"See you on the other side then baby."

The door of the elevator rang suddenly and you find yourself against about four guys armed. Two of them armed with a machine gun and the others with probably a pistol from what it looks like.

Fuck. 

Catching both your companions and you in shock to look at the ambush, Benny instantly bounces towards over to the elevator in which his guards were protecting. On instincts before he reached over to them you shot in his direction which only made it into his shoulder. It wasn't a very good one since he was still able to walk normally but he clutched the place of the bullet, and blood seeped through his coat and onto his hand. He seemed to curse more than loudly before entering the elevator and escaping. 

As soon as you took your shot though, all of his men started shooting in your direction which caused you and your companions to spread out. Well you seen Rex go on the other side of the room with the furniture and run behind the couch. You watched as practically the white couch turned into nothing more than bullet holes. A continuous array of barking, growling, and gunshots could be heard as both you and Boone ducked under one of the pool tables for cover. You could also hear one of the men yell at you both to come out, as some bullets came over towards your direction. Some of the pool table's wood chipped away as more shots were being fired. 

So much for having the better footing you guess, should've known it was a trap anyways. Gritting your teeth you notice as well you were short on ammo in your trusty gun, only two bullets left. Good idea thinking not to check these kinds of things beforehand but you'll make it work.

Observing Boone take one of the pool sticks off the ground that had fallen, he readied it like a weapon and laid his back against the table waiting for the right moment. Crawling around you he tried to go between the sides of the tables to get closer and somehow he did without getting shot. That was when you heard the bullets stop for a moment, realizing they had to reload.

Almost all at the same time, all three of you attacked. Rex had ran fast over the torn and shot furniture to jump at one of the men closest to him. Biting down on this man's neck, he let out a snarl along with the man's screaming and continued until the man was struggling for his last breath.

You were so proud honestly as you watched in the corner of your eye Rex still tugging at the man and watching them struggle, but mostly you focused on the guy next to him. While he nervously tried to get the magazine back into his gun you aimed your revolver up to his head which luckily came out more than critical. Watching his brains splatter back against the closed elevator doors and his body slump down like a ragdoll you were relieved you got that one. 

On the other side of where you were, Boone had quickly made a move to put the closest guy on the right in a chokehold with the flimsy pool stick. The man clearly struggled and tried to throw Boone off but it seemed he definitely was outweighed in strength against him. His partner beside him already had reloaded quick enough and was aiming over at your companion. Quickly you tried to aim and fire at him but taking the shot a little too fast, it caused you to miss.

Of all the times you could miss! You groaned feeling as you were out of bullets already and tried running over to the man without thinking. Couldn't let Boone die over something like this in the most ridiculous situation, not over you, not over your own reasons that brought you and him here. Boone although went with his own instincts and used to his advantage that the man he had under his capture could be protection. The man's partner was too nervous to fire seemingly as he shouted he couldn't get a good shot. 

During that time you balled up your right hand into a fist and took the hardest punch you could to the guy's cheek as he was trying to focus his aim on Boone. Damn that felt good, if only you could've laid one of those on Benny. Before the man could even turn to you to finally notice you, he was knocked back from your blow. Both his glasses and his weapon dropped to the ground and he held where you hit him to groan. Good, seems like you broke something.

It only took a moment for the man to realize his mistakes as you tried to pick up his gun which he instantly kicked away so you couldn't. _"Damnit!"_ You growled at him as now both you and him clawed at each other practically. To your concern though after you gave him another punch to push him back into the doors, you noticed him reach into his pocket and flick open a switchblade. _"You sonva bitch, i'm going to cut you up like a bramin steak baby!"_ The chairman gnarled back at you while wiping some blood from his nose with his free hand.

You couldn't hesitate now and you didn't as you tried to run back over to his pistol, quickly the man followed after you staggering in his steps. He was able to keep up though while you were busy trying to reach down to the gun. You could hear Boone shout your name loud and clear which gave you the idea to turn around as quickly as you could, not being able to pick up the weapon in time.

You were greeted with a slice the face which you were able to dodge by sliding back, but still the chairman didn't take a moment to breathe as he swung more slices. He managed to land a pretty clear one across your left arm which you mildly moaned at in pain.

Whilst you were just dodging now waiting for a moment to strike, Boone tried his hardest now to strengthen his grip around the man's neck seeing he was almost on the brink of finally passing out. Unexpectedly the man also had a switchblade hidden in his pocket which he stopped pulling at the pool stick to grab. Unable to notice in time until the last moment, the man struck the knife down into Boone's left leg which cause him to falter and pull his eyebrows down into a painful expression now. He bit down the pain though and didn't release his grip at all. 

Instead he kept it where it was, which eventually made the chairman become nothing more than dead weight. Dropping both the pool stick and man down to the floor; He didn't take any pauses though to head over to help you, seeing as you were about to be pinned in a corner. Even with his left leg limping, he made it over there pretty quickly unbothered. Just when you thought you were going to be stabbed directly in the stomach you watched as Boone pulled at the man's shirt to pull him towards him.

Amazed as he just sort of flew back towards Boone easily, your companion balled up his free fist now and gave him a punch straight across the face resulting in the chairman to pass out in a flash. Still holding onto the chairman's shirt though Boone soon let go as he as now became nothing but dead weight too. 

Both of you breathed heavily but as for yourself you were a bit stunned you made it out of this crazy one alive. Usually four dudes isn't a problem but you guess since this time was different it was worse than usual.

Picking yourself up, you watched as blood ran down the cut that was on your arm and it stung pretty bad. Trying to wipe off some of it on yourself, you made a sour face from how much it was burning. Exhausted and a bit depressed you let out a sigh to how you let yourself get hit unarmed even if it wasn't that deep of a cut, but shit you just had noticed Boone having an entire fucking knife in his thigh. Your heart nearly dropped.

Sure you've both been injured before but it was always in better circumstances and usually it wasn't anything serious.

Totally forgetting about your cut you ran over to him as he just removed the knife from inside, dropping it aside. 

 _"BOONE why'd you remove it?? Are you okay?_ Hold on! I'll get a stimpack real quick." Before he could even respond you vigorously run your hands through your bag on your belt. You notice Rex under you as wags his tail and stands next to you with a blood-coated muzzle. Happy for a second seeing he succeeded at a kill, and glad at least he was doing alright. But back to your bag though you only find one stimpack. You hope that's enough for now but damn really how forgetful were you this morning before leaving the hotel.

At least there was one than none. You also grab some gauze and a roll of bandages you manage to luckily have in your bag as well.

 _"Here!_ Use the stimpack and I'll help you patch up the wound!" Trying to hand them to him while he leans on one of the tables, Boone takes both the gauze and bandage wrap from you leaving the stimpack.

Not even glancing up at you he leans down a bit uncomfortably and starts wrapping up his wound himself. 

"I'm fine. Use the stimpack on yourself." 

He obviously has a hard time doing so, seeing a bunch of blood not only seep through his tan pants but also on his hands and the bandages. His hands seem to kind of shake which causes you to step closer to him and grab one of his hands away from wrapping. 

"Don't be the dumb one now please, not now. I'm already sorry enough let me help you obviously can't-"

" **I said I'm fine**." He bites back at you and removes his hand from your grip rather abruptly to go back to do what he was doing. 

This only causes you to grip the stimpack in your palm and get a rush of both mixture of anger and also guilt again. Part of you wanted to slap him because he's literally about to faint or something but instead you relaxed your nerves. Reminding yourself of the mess that was yours alone, at least that's what you felt. You looked down and put one hand on your upper arm.

"Please Boone.. just at least use this. You're hurt really bad." You comply rather softly.

Finishing up with the bandages he wraps it up and stands back up straight still without any response to you or looks.

When he limps past you and Rex he simply replies. "I'll be fine."

You watch as he starts to walk further down into the room and happens upon a door placed on the side of the area, trying to find the bathroom perhaps. Till he disappears out of sight through the door, while peering now down at Rex who gives you a curious tilt of the head and a whimper, you open your palm to look at the stimpack. Nearly losing everything you had before coming in here you find yourself pondering a little too much now of your decisions.

That checkered fucker had escaped and now the only important person who stuck around with you and saved your life once more is still looking after you despite being actually stabbed.

If only it had been you instead you wouldn't have to worry about these things. Or maybe you really had listen it would've ended up differently. Clutching the stimpack and inserting it into your arm slowly now you wince for a moment before feeling the burning sensation on your cut fade away fast. A new plan was going to have to be formed this time. A better one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally had to go back in New Vegas to find how benny's suite looked lmao but hope y'all enjoyed chapter three.  
> I had fun writing the fighting part ugh I forgot how weird slow burns are, surely next chapter will have more bonding moments between you and Boone. I guess I just wanted to start out the story with how Simon reacted with meeting Benny. Also again I love writing fights and how they play out.


	4. The Doctor is in the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wounds aren't things to joke about ladies and gents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know I love listening to the song Sweater Weather slowed down while writing about Boone, I love that man.  
> Also I hope you enjoy this chapter.

While splashing small handfuls of water against his face, Boone took the lower part of his shirt to wipe the water off after. Taking the time in the sink to wash off any blood coating his hands he debated silently to himself. Remembering how uncharacteristically he acted in the casino and losing his cool to you. Admitting to himself it was mostly because he was agitated about having to give up his gun a bit but even he was surprised himself how he acted. 

Staring up at the parts of the mirror that were still left attached to the wall he heaved out a breath at these thoughts. Probably about to give himself a headache from thinking about it. Honestly he didn't have any intention of leaving you at all. He just wishes you had better plans in the end and as much as his leg is actually throbbing, all that pain was forgotten when looking after you. 

Punching the lights out of that guy that would've turned you into a cutting board, shooting some legion fucks when you got yourself caught sneaking into one of their camps, and even when you'd be dead drunk walking into a radscorpian nest he'd jump in without hesitation. He never questioned it before or made a big deal about it, he just would go along with it and have your back anyways.

Continuing to gaze at himself through the shattered mirror he couldn't help but get reoccurring memories of Carla when you both first arrived at the Strip.

Man you weren't really far off from her when you saw the sights of the place. Nonstop chatter of how everything was full of something here...

Boone glanced down at his hands and arms that were clean of blood now.

Yeah both you and Carla are definitely different but almost the same. Nobody could ever really be compared to Carla though as she was always one of a kind, but both of you had the ambition for finding something more. As well as both you and her wouldn't ever listen and only would do what you were after. Nonetheless he would have followed Carla anywhere.

He would've.

After all you've done for him it was the same for you now. Though it felt more like he had to. After being not really sure what to do after finding out who sold his wife, apparently you were able to sway him to join you. Even if he wasn't really one for being in debt you'd often just say you consider him a friend so it wasn't a problem, and he shouldn't feel like he owes you when you asked him to join. Unsure on however to bring up that topic he would say nothing about it.

Did you really consider him a friend though? Remembering the words you said at Benny before entering the elevator. Who honestly would just do all you did for him on a whim. It doesn't make any sense to him and still doesn't.

Faltering a bit with his hand from the pain of his stab wound, he grabbed his shades off the sink and put them back on. 

He didn't want another life gone on his hands anymore than it is, but damn even when you first met him that didn't stop you from trying to help. Why do you even care so much even about people you hadn't met before? Especially in his case he adds. 

Starting to get a migraine like he predicted earlier from thinking too much about it he decided to just put it aside for later and go see what your next big idea was. In the end he blamed the outburst mostly on his gun situation and not getting enough sleep this morning.

Not planning on saying anything more about it, he opened the door to the bathroom and walked back into the main room in which you were relaxing in. Sitting on the least shot up chair near the furniture you were quietly petting Rex with a soft smile. You decided to give space that Boone needed and waited for him to come out. Rex gives you all sorts of licks and small happy barks as you scratch around the still intact parts left of him causing you to break out in giggles. A nice distraction for what just happened.

Eventually you perk up over to Boone who made his way near you, seemingly trying to walk as normal as possible but it wasn't fooling you. 

"Hey Boone!" Standing back up from the chair you trot up to him.

"Good to see you're in STABle condition."

Giving a wink Boone merely stares down at you in silence. Literally a minute passes by as you wait for anything, but you throw up your hands in a shrug and give out a laugh nervously.

"Hey come on that was good you have to admit."

"No."

Rex gives a bark behind you agreeing with Boone and sets his head down in his paws.

"Hey just trying to lighten the mood."

Staring though down at his wounded leg your expression dies down in a softer sorrowful one, and you put your hand on your side to look away.

"Ah look Boone... again you were right though beforehand. About everything. I said this mission would be different and I'd take your advice to think a bit more but.. I still went in without precautions."

Addressing the messed up scenery around the suite you pause and chuckle to yourself a bit hysterically.

"... I can't just apologize enough for telling you to stop throwing a fit when you had every right to be upset.."

Looking back up at your companion who still didn't really give you much of a response at first except him closing his eyes for a couple of seconds; he subsequently did respond in a casual tone unsure how to word what he wants to say. 

"Don't worry about it." 

Widening your eyes you sigh in relief since that's all you need to hear him to say to understand. You give him a grin and a pat on the shoulder like before. 

"Seriously what would I do without you."

Yeah sometimes Boone wonders the same. He watches as you slump down a bit to get a closer look at his wound and make a noise to give off you're pondering something. Concluding your thoughts, you head behind the bar counter to grab a couple of those drinks you thirsted upon while coming in. At least the ones that weren't shot in the crossfire. Afterwords you start to walk in the direction of the elevator humming, and stepping over any of the chairmen on the ground.

"We should go visit Arcade about your predicament to get it professionally checked out, I doubt those bandages are going to be enough for you."

As Rex jumped off the furniture he pattered to you a lot quicker than Boone did as you called up the elevator and waited.

"I don't think that's necessary."   

You sneered a small 'hah' as door of the elevator rung and the doors draw out to open. Entering the elevator and clicking the button to go back down to the main floor your companions followed you in. Some bloodstains seemed to coat the carpet and walls of the elevator. You guessed from when you shot Benny while he was escaping.

The doors soon close as you're all in and you relax against the right wall of the elevator.

"Ill rephrase, my good partner, we are going to see Arcade." You oblige with a smirk.

You seemed to already have been familiar with Arcade before first entering the strip, as if you've been buddies for awhile. Or at least you've been acquaintances in the past. Boone didn't gather that much information as he didn't want to eavesdrop when you and Arcade were chatting at your visit there. He only observed how you behaved around him from a distance before you both left to go do other business. Figuring out from your close gestures, that was the first time you'd have seen him in awhile. 

Boone didn't have a problem with him but he was never one for talking to strangers or getting acquainted. He remained silent as he saw there was no use in arguing again over something he couldn't win but he gave you quite the look in his eyes.

"You know if your cut went left untreated you could legitimately die, and we don't want that." Your smug expression reels back to a worried one which Boone takes note of since your voice goes unexpectedly sort of gentle like your heart got tugged by something.

"Not to mention Radiation poisoning could easily get into your system more. We'll have to pick up more Radaway and stimpacks while we're there."

The elevator stops descending with a ding and the doors open to meet a man who looked panicked off his socks as if he just arrived in the position he was standing in. It was kind of a shock to all of you because when you first caught glimpse of a person in front of the doors you'd all assume they were chairmen ready to shoot you down; thus without thinking Boone throws his arm in front of you when the doors open. Rex as well crouched down into attack mode thinking there was trouble.

" _Holy smokes!_ _Whats goin on here!_ I'd just seen Benny run out of the place faster than coyotes catching their next meal!"

Realizing there wasn't any more gun shows happening in this place, you all relaxed. Boone quickly throwing down his arm back to his side after seeing what he unintentionally did on instinct, you decide for now to ignore it since he seemed embarrassed about it.

"Ah... Hi, you are?" You ask calmly.

"Names Swank" The man replies trying to settle himself down. Taking a step forward out of the elevator to him, both Boone and Rex keep close just in case.

"Could you please tell me what's goin on here baby, I'm at a loss since Benny didn't even say anything before bouncing. Looked like he was hurt real bad too."

"Well, ya see.. Me and Benny got into a little fight up in his place because he tried to murder me before when I was trying to deliver a package. So he probably ran out of here since he had escaped."

You were a little nervous that Swank wouldn't believe you as he's just taking your word for it but you stand confidently.

"Hm.. No kidding?...." He asks which you reply with a shake of your head.

 Swank gives an exaggerated sigh and runs his hand through his hair looking pretty bothered about the mess.

"I'm Benny's right-hand man around here.. I always known him as a stand up guy, but never a rat. Somethin about you though baby, I trust. Especially with everything that's been happenin."

He murmurs something incoherent to himself in which you could only make out him talking along with lines with something to do with a securitron. When he's done talking to himself though he gives you a modest smile.

"Well, I can't say i'm not happy he isn't dead, but surely wherever he's goin out of the strip he'll be caught dead by the legion soon enough. Probably shipped off to Cottonwood Cove not too long even if he lives."

You notice a small flinch to Boone's response at the words "Cottonwood Cove." Familiar with the place yourself a little too well you grind your teeth at the very idea of dealing with more of the legion. Still you felt like you felt you could easily handle all their sorry asses at the big Hill if given any opportunity but maybe that's just your pride talking. 

"If you see him well... you probably already an idea in mind when you see him." 

Giving an assertive nod to Swank he eventually walks off out of sight down in the casino in a small rush, probably getting some help to clean up. As for you and your fellow companions, you make your way out of the building finally. Happy you're able to reclaim all your shit back and hoping it makes Boone in a better mood than he's in too. Assorting everything back into place like you had it, you don't even make it off the last step of the stairs outside the casino before being greeted with somebody carrying a letter for you. 

Smiling and thanking the person for the note, they run off as you open its contents to reveal it's a letter from the legion itself. Didn't take long for you to stick out your tongue to make a noise of disgust and crumple up the letter. It was something about how someone there wanted to meet with you and they'd ignore every action you've done against the Legion itself. Couldn't care less though as you stomped on it continuing your way out of the Strip to the Old Mormon Fort now.

Making some small waves to some of the Kings' folk outside in Freeside on your way you end up ultimately at the doors of the Old Mormon Fort. Eagerly you head in leaving both of your companions behind to open the big ass heavy doors to fully get in you shout for Arcade nearly capturing everybody's attention to you in the Fort. You didn't care though that time, and soon you were met with Arcade coming out one of the tents and moderately shouting in a curious tone.

"Simon?"

Soon he recognized the situation though as you gave him a joyful embrace upon his appearance. Grinning down at you, his arms spread out a bit from the abrupt action. 

"Come back to visit your boring friend so soon?" When you later let go of your arms around him, Rex quickly ran up to you both barking and began sniffing around Arcade.

"Woah, another new robotic friend of yours..." Arcade sheepishly quotes as he watches Rex pace around the Fort now, tail wagging and all, investigating the place and its people. 

You weren't able to recruit Rex until after your first initial visit to Gannon so this must really all be something exciting for him. As for Boone he decided not to hide back like last time since you were going to force him to come over there sometime anyways. Following up just behind you, he notes Arcade just might be as tall as him. Turning to Boone you sort of remember the whole reason why you came here which causes you to jolt in a panic back to Arcade.

"Oh right Arcade! My buddy Boone really needs help, he got hurt in a fight against some guys and I was wondering if you could help?" Gesturing to the obvious wrapped bandages on Boone's leg frantically, Arcade strokes his chin for a moment to gander.

"Well.. sure it wouldn't be a problem at all." Nervously he adjusts his glasses and looks at you.

"It may require the rest of the day though depending on how deep it is and what you got him into." Arcade jokes merely but you give an ashamed smile back. Boone stayed quiet following you both to a tent. Frankly he was hoping you guys wouldn't actually have to stay a night here or his treatment would really take that long. Tempted to just tell you that a few stimpacks would do, he didn't since in fact the pain from his leg was making him really dizzy.

Like really dizzy. Wow.

Oh god is all he could manage to say in his mind repeatedly. The pulsating from his small migraine he's been feeling had begun like it was pounding in his head. Talk about the weird timing. Stuttering in his steps he stopped right outside the tent to clutch his forehead with one hand.

Trying to help Arcade get the small cot set up along with the supplies it took you a hot minute to be perceptive to Boone's behavior which you instantly rushed over to him.

 _"Boone! Are you okay! What's wrong? Come on i'll help you."_ Startled at his groaning when you attempt to help him to the cot, it becomes clear this is going to be a two person job as your companion starts to sway in the opposite direction you need to be going.

Calling out to Arcade he assists you within a moments notice to finally get Boone resting and laying down. He isn't completely unconscious but his eyes remained closed when lying down. You watched as his breaths became less and less heavy thank god but that didn't stop you from being alarmed. Not being the best at settings like these, you tried to relax best you could. Though the tone of your voice shown well it was tough to.

"I-Is he going to be okay?" You implored to Arcade who was doing his best from carefully unwrapping the bandages and fixing up the wound.

Efficiently he worked to clean up the blood still kind of dripping through before replying back to you.

"He'll be fine, he's lost some blood but he did a decent job actually wrapping it properly." 

Turning to you while having a couple stimpacks and other antibiotics he could spare, he jested some assurance to loosen you up. 

"Medicine is like... my thing you know. Leave it to your charismatic semi-handsome best friend to it." 

You couldn't help but to crack a small snort to that. Pushing back some of your loose blue hair behind your ears you let out a huff. 

"I trust you Arcade. You've always been a good help like Julie.. I just..."

Eyeing over Boone, you caught a glimpse of the past. Remembering both Joel and your father, you could feel tears swell in your eyes which you try your hardest to not let it overwhelm. Resting your hand on your chest you caught yourself perplexed. Boone had made you feel emotions you hadn't ever felt since being in the presence with Joel. Of course every now and then you'd consider yourself an emotional person when you couldn't save the right strangers when placing yourself in the mission, but this was different.

You didn't get it, and you never really honestly knew what the hell you feel but you know watching your companion being injured majorly this time to where he can't even pick up himself; you promised to never let him go through these kinds of things again. 

"You can sit right here next to him till I'm done if you'd like. Unless-" Arcade tries to refer seeing you wipe your eyes under your shades, but you interrupt him when he suggests you can stay.

"Yes!-I mean- Please." Stammering from the crack in your throat you clear it and sit down in the chair in which is placed next to Boone's cot. 

For the rest of the night as the time was when the sun was setting, you remained with him and Arcade as he stitched up the cut. Rex eventually made his way back to you and laid himself by your legs to rest.

Your good friend tried to make some conversation throughout the night to help keep you less distressed. Every time Boone had convulsed from each discomfort that caved through his body you'd do everything to make him feel better through it. 

Knowing he does always need personal space you felt this time maybe it was okay to just hold his arm or something. Although even that kind of gave you a small blush to your cheeks even if Boone wasn't conscious enough to realize it. So there you fell asleep leaning down on his cot with one of your hands on his ever so slightly to give you both comfort. Perhaps just you selfishly.

As soon as Arcade finished which wasn't too late into the night, he decided to leave you be. Placing his lab coat over you, he headed out of the tent and into his own. Whilst itching his eyes from exhaustion he gave a slight smile.

Probably knowing this was only time you'd ever get an actual night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG BIG EDIT BC IVE BEEN GETTING SOME QUESTIONS ETC SO ILL RESTATE HERE that I’m not going to change Arcade’s Sexuality and I’m well aware Arcade isn’t exactly a doctor and more of a researcher but I imagine he has some experience as he kind of states ingame along with knowing Simon personally in the past so. Just a big reminder to this bc people are getting the wrong idea :( I’m very sorry.


	5. Sweet Dreams & Long Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Forgettable and Forgivable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh any grammar mistakes you may come across in this chapter and/or past chapters I hope wasn't a big bother before, I am one person lol.  
> I understand those little mistakes might break your daydream while getting into a story so i'll make sure to be more careful in my final versions of chapters.  
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far! And sorry for the big ass hiatus, I thought this was a terrible story, i really hated it but i suddenly felt inspired again so yay.

So there Boone was. Sitting in what perhaps was a chair and surrounded by nothing but darkness. Nothing clouded his mind except for his rifle he clutched in his calloused hands. 

Behind his shades he traced it up and down as he felt pain start to travel in his body. He didn't flinch at it though, but he soon saw blood start to stain through his white shirt. Coating eventually his hands and arms when physically touching his chest in which the blood was mostly leaking from.

Yeah there was pain but it didn't hurt anymore to him. That was the worst part. It was just a numb feeling now.

More and more blood just started to drip down the chair shortly creating a small puddle. Still he sat quietly observing his gun that laid in his hands. Then when he would close his eyes for a few seconds it was like he could feel blood flood beneath his dirtied boots. No matter where he would rest, his shoes would be creating a small ripple in the red water beneath him. 

It wasn't just his blood anymore though when he would close his eyes he could feel dozens bodies laying around him in the eternal darkness. It was unbearable.

Upon opening his eyes, it was just him there once again. Just him.

Sitting in silence he shortly moved his hands to have the end of his rifle leaning up against the end up of his chin. Directly placing one finger around the trigger he was certain without hesitation about the decision. Slowly he closed his eyes again. Whilst doing so he exhaled shakily to pull that trigger he couldn't ever do before.

Well until he felt something caress over on top of his hand on the trigger. 

Or someone.

It caused him to stop completely and open his eyes to a shaded figure looking down at him. They gave off a bright aura in the darkened room around him. Believing it was Carla he whispered out her name in a questionable quiet tone. 

In time Boone was able to make out the figure as the black room became white.

It was you. Giving a small smile and closing your eyes now to remove his hand away from the trigger. He could've stopped you but it felt like he couldn't. Or maybe he didn't want to. Utterly and finally coming to his senses he was really confused.

Not a word was said to him and he said nothing to you still a bit in shock. You kept your hand very softly over his until everything became nothing but a bright light in his brain.

Wait. A bright light...

Gasping for a breath and sitting immediately upwards on his cot, Boone had to take a good minute to realize he was only dreaming. Yes. Dreaming. Clutching his chest with one of his hands he tried to relax himself with his pounding heart and all.

Talk about a really strange dream. 

Drenched in practically a puddle of sweat, his hands slightly trembled at the humidity surrounding him.

Glancing around now a new surprise caught up to him to find you knocked out cold in a slumber next to him in a chair. Remembering what happened last before collapsing he rubbed his face with both hands and groaned to himself. The small pain of his now stitched up wound on his leg catching up to him as well. He found this morning quite eventful already. 

Man he could really go for a bottle of whiskey right now. 

Your hand had moved away from where it was near Boone as you were sleeping so he never knew about that; and Arcade's coat was removed earlier so you wouldn't have a heat stroke in your sleep, but he does see seemingly you stayed by his side this whole time. He didn't know what to make of that. Including seeing you just moments ago _in_ his sleep.

Even if you were slouched in an awkward position, still with your shades halfway off and on; you weren't that bad looking while resting. Normally when you would pass the hell out at odd times, he'd always give you space and keep a look out while you rested.

Actually getting a good look at you, he found the short lock of your straight sky blue bangs spread across your face almost too perfectly. And your face was actually really smooth and not full of so much dirt as you would think with the stuff you do. Noticing these things as more time went by he shook his head quickly looking away.

Yeah you were naturally beautiful, at least to him. Well.. anybody could see that? That's what he was really thinking but trying to rationalize it, he just couldn't. It just felt awkward to him so whilst he looked away from you he just tried to forget about those weird thoughts. Really why was he thinking this now? 

He just couldn't get the thought of you in that dream out of his mind...

"Good to see your awake." Arcade gave in a hearty worried chuckle while coming into the tent. Didn't really startle Boone but he glances over at Arcade with a silent expression. He tries to adjust a bit in his posture on the cot but he releases a large groan in the process. Arcade quickly hustles over to ease him back down into a laying position to relax despite Boone giving him an annoyed look. He'd push him away if his entire body wasn't aching. 

"How're you feeling?" Gathering up some dirty supplies on the little table nearby to discard; Arcade heard nothing but awkward silence for a good minute. Not minding that expression Boone gave him.

"...I'm fine."

Shaking his head now Arcade sighed.

"Don't start acting like Simon now, she'd have a bullet stuck in her leg and tell me she was a-okay." Glancing at you, still sleeping soundly next to Boone's cot, he gave a little smile. "You should try resting as much as possible. Your wound is wrapped up more properly now, cleaned and stitched up with some supplies I managed to find." Adjusting his glasses he looked back at Boone. "You can thank me later." 

He was saying that jokingly but Arcade could feel his nervousness rise as Boone literally stared at him quietly with his natural intimidating blank expression. Rubbing the sweat off his own forehead, eventually he got something out of Boone.

"Thanks.." 

Your companion didn't really know much else to say, he was grateful truly but mostly annoyed at himself. Only his annoyance started to come up. Getting ready to close his eyes more to rest and calm down like literally Arcade suggested, he was interrupted.

"I would like to ask you something though.. Boone." Arcade could feel the glare perceive through Boone's shades at him but he just had to ask. Curiosity was killing him. He was never one to pry in other people's business let alone their decisions but something is getting to him. Lowkey he also hoped he got your companion's name right too but that's not the point.

"Why are you.. with her."

Honestly Boone didn't really want to chat or talk and quite frankly he is so overwhelmed in his mind right now even if his face cannot express that. Irritation just crowded his words while he sat back up slowly.

"Why do you care." Even if Boone question's that very thing himself, he didn't want to go in depth right now to the details of the answer. Let alone to this guy he doesn't know too much. Just as nosey as you.

Arcade gave a rather small 'hah' in response and started to fidget a bit with his hands catching his attitude.

"Because she's...." 

He paused.

And why did this grab Boone's attention so much? Now he was curious Damnit, _why._

Eventually Arcade was able to finish his thought process. "Simon is.. Simon, I don't know how long you've known her or been with her but is she.. important to you?" It seems Arcade fumbles with his words. Either from anxiousness and or from trying not to wake you while speaking.

Boone could probably hit himself right now unconscious dear lord. He just wanted to sleep and usually avoids these types of thoughts that cross his mind far too often the longer he's been with you. He doesn't like thinking about it because he really doesn't know. Of course you're important but there's like... something else. It's just so unorganized like his thoughts right now.

Another thing biting him is.. why is Arcade asking this. 

What are you to him? What's he to you? More thoughts he just pushed away.

"She helped me, so I'm repaying my debt." 

Arcade gave a rather raised eyebrow look before replying. "That... doesn't really answer my question." Boone could pick up small annoyance in his tone now. 

Before the both of them could say anything more, finally you awoke with a jolt from your deep slumber. Waking up your canine companion as well with you, he wags his tail happily underneath your chair you rested in while you stretch. Completely unaware in those first seconds on what's happened and happening, eventually you come to realization seeing Boone up and awake.

 _"B..Boone!! You're awake!"_ You quickly stood up which both startled Rex and even Boone as you reached forward to hug him. It was sort of an impulse thing at the time, only worries troubled your mind.

It was such a good relief to see he was just alive. Your companion merely was in a little shock as you hugged him suddenly as he pulled up his arms to the sides. Soon you let go hastily catching that embarrassment finally in your flushed face as you stood up. _"I'm s-sorry!_ I just.. I'm so happy you're alright.."

Rubbing some dust out of your eyes under your shades, Boone stays silent watching you. Again not really knowing what words to speak at the moment, and still having everything on his mind on what's happened. He could see though.. Arcade giving him quite a glance.

Afterwords you swiftly turn to your good friend and give a smile. "Bless you Arcade, you're a life saver. Literally." 

Briskly Arcade's expression changed more relaxed and joyful once you turned towards him. Walking up to you he ran his hand on the back of his neck while giving a nervous smile back. 

"Haha well, I told you that you rely on your best friend to save the day."

"You forgot the semi-handsome part."

"I think that part was a little bit of a lie."

You stroked your chin in response and gave a laugh. "Yeah you're right, you kind of look like a big nerd. Act like one too."

Arcade chuckled, "At least this nerd knows the difference between a radaway and-"

 _"IT WAS ONE TIME!!"_ You throw your hands up at Arcade to in a panic to shush him and he just bursts out laughing, swiping away at you playfully. God did you miss your best friend so much. Too much nostalgia crowded up in the atmosphere every time you spent there. Of course while you both idly chattered, Boone awkwardly feels as if he's invading. Your companion rubs his head and wishes he could walk up and away just about now. All he could gather is how happy you were right now. Hmm...

Soon you turned back towards Boone, resting your hands in front of you in an overlapping manner. "So, How're you feeling?"

Your companion gave a weary reply hesitantly while slowly moving off the side of the cot to sit on the edge. "Nothing serious." Now starting to get up he faltered quite a minute and groaned again feeling aches both in his head and leg. You although on impulse once more move to support Boone up and try to make sure he doesn't fall back. "Woah woah hey there's no rush to get up now. You should res-"

"I was going to." Arcade could catch that little jab as Boone said it in quite the underlying tone. "But I'm fine and awake now." Boone starts push you back as to tell that he doesn't need support but you do not move.

"Simon." He lets out a large exasperated and miffed sigh.

"Can you let go of me."  He starts reaching over you to grab his gun but you grab his arm that's closest to you so he can't. He is forced to lean on you for support because of both his leg and the way you're blocking him. He's really starting to feel peeved about it.

 _"No_ , you need-"

 " **Simon.** " The tone of Boone's voice got once more terrifyingly passive but firm. Tension started to build up but you stood your place as usual being stubborn as you are. Arcade merely adjusts his glasses quietly, unsure himself on what to do. Although your good friend didn't like that tone your companion was giving you.

"I interrupted you earlier, so I apologize for that. You should relax as much as possible." Arcade steps a bit closer towards your side to try and calm you and Boone. You are in fact pretty calm as this isn't the most tense situation, but you can feel your nerves rising as your companion still continues to resist. Seems like it never ends.

" **I said I'm fine.** " Getting lectured and taken care of by a stranger who honestly is way too nosey and weird for his liking at the moment, and just being taken care of as well by you makes him feel something Boone can't release out of his system. Embarrassed and feeling helpless are two things he really despises to feel. But as it reoccurs to him, it's just he can't look you in the eye right now. He wants to be alone.

Away.

Where nothing can bother him. He can drown out the thoughts for awhile, the dream, you. Everything.

Eventually... You give up and let Boone get his stuff next to the cot. He wasn't shoving you aggressively or anything but you could tell by the look in his eyes through his shades that he'd just get angrier. Maybe not angrier, but you just want Boone to feel better. 

As he gathers everything, he does not say a word nor look at you or Arcade. A small whimper could be heard from Rex as Boone limps out of the tent slowly. You aren't sure where he's even going but you know hopefully he won't leave _leave._ It's not anything uncommon or unfamiliar to find him not around when you're relaxing as usually he's in the distance watching out. To a little relief though Rex follows after Boone, not sure why but it gives you a little smile.

Even if you're being hypocritical again, Boone should be in good company always.

Sitting down and sighing on the cot with your face in your palms; Arcade sits next to you giving a supportive one arm hug and pats your shoulder.

"It amazes me you found someone who's just like you." 

You could see the smug grin spread across your friend's face. Making an annoyed frown at him you pushed him away playfully and laughed.

"Oh yeah for sure." You roll your eyes.

"You can't argue that he's at least a little like you." Arcade raises his eyebrows and has quite the confident tone but he goes a bit soft.

"I still remember how you were back in the Enclave.."

As he mentioned the Enclave you gave a side glance away from him and sighed. "I wish I didn't remember."

You try to put that behind you but you never can. Subtly looking down at your trusty revolver you kept with you at all times you always see the black initials carved into it. 'H.K.' Your father's own gun. Again you were hit with nostalgia. Arcade's expression went sorrowful as back then it wasn't the best memory either.

"But Boone is different Arcade." Running your thumb across the carvings, you slouch into a position and hug your knees with your free arms.

"He's much stronger.. He has already done a lot for me these past couple of months when I've only just met him."

You look at your pal and he could see the glimmers across your shades as your eyes widened behind them.

"I may be as stubborn or stupid as he is sometimes, but he's always been a step ahead of me. If anything.. I'm nothing like him."

Arcade felt bad as he thought he made the atmosphere sober but he just shook his head slightly and cleared his throat.

"Well.. I don't know him.. and I don't know how you've been for the longest time until recently but.. I bet Joel would've begged to differ."

Immediately a smile spread across your lips and you slowly put your gun back away.

"I guess she would've."

Arcade feels content with your expression as he was nervous about the atmosphere he created. He wasn't one to mention his past nor talk about such things but with you it feels alright. He quickly stands up eventually and you do too along with him. He rests his hands in the pockets of his coat and skims across the sandy floor over to the other side of you to continue to put away some supplies. You watch him idly.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to make you depressed if I did. But my statement still stands." 

You look out of the cracks by front of the tent and rest your hands in your pockets as well now.

"Whatever you say Bud."

You could feel the tiny breeze come in through the openings. Unaware of Boone standing out front beside the tent. Not like he really was listening in or wanted to but.. He didn't really know where to go. 

Your bangs moved along with the small breeze flowing through the tent. Arcade you admit is right as you've been trying to tell yourself the same thing the whole time. Is that why you _admire_  Boone? Is admire even the right word.. You don't know. Again it was more like you...

 _Ah stop_ , You could feel yourself getting more flustered with all this on your mind. Not the point you should be focused on. 

Hovering over next to Arcade you should probably get back on track with your mission. The real mission at hand. It always feels good to catch up. As you are also grateful he could help your partner, but maybe as you thought about something else, your good friend could probably help you again. 

"Arcade."

He turns to you and gives a little nod of curiosity in response.

"I need another favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small appreciation to anybody who honestly doesn't dislike this story after all this time.  
> And anybody who's commented wonderful things on this fic I really appreciate you :^) <33333 as well as those who really like it!!  
> I have a good idea on how i'll spread out the lore/backstory for our MC so apologizes there was a small amount this chapter.


	6. Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure Time Whoop Whoop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be real with y'all i'll probably come back every now and then to this when I feel inspired and i'm free from school :) I hope those who are still reading enjoy! <3

"You _what?"_ Arcade let out an exaggerated stutter as he was taken aback from your sudden suggestion.

"You heard me, I need your help to get into Cottonwood Cove."

All your pal could do was stare at you with the most cringed expression possible.

"Simon, this is... not plausible." Arcade soon turned away you with his hands in the pockets of his coat. Seemingly he was walking out of the tent and you followed him waving your hands around.

"It **IS** plausible and possible, I know you don't like the Legion at all and you know neither do I but I need you on this one Arcade."

As soon as you exited the tent you could feel the heat of the sun cover your skin, and the humidity finally hit you. There was still that cool breeze though that often swayed your clothes and hair, which still felt nice thank goodness. 

Boone was no longer there in front of the tent, but you were unaware he was even there for a bit in the first place. He wasn't anywhere in sight actually. Lost in the moment though you didn't notice. Same with Rex.

 _"Pleaseeeee."_ You pleaded to Arcade as he started to have an irritated look and ignored you for a good minute.

"Have you not learned from Joel? From the whole wasteland? For goodness sakes Simon, you aren't exactly a stranger to the Legion in the first place."

He turned to you with his arms crossed and you crossed yours back at him.

"I know Arcade, I'm well fucking aware of what happened to her and what's happening now."

You look out into groups of people around the tents and walking about, getting healed and resting.

"...It's... not going to be easy obviously as some of them might recognize me... but I need to get to Benny if he's there."

Now when you think about it you found it stupid of yourself to go after him when you just want end his life. Simply one bullet and it'd be done with. You know it'd be the same empty feeling afterwords, but that chip...

Watching Benny in the Casino actually show it, it made you think much more about how pointless it is all for that little chip. But if the Legion... Caesar got his hands on it, you wouldn't forgive yourself. Mr. House, all of them, you didn't want more people to get hurt in the end.

Good people who were like Joel. Good people like Arcade. Good people like Boone. 

Boone's dead wife came back to your mind and it sunk your stomach. The Legion isn't and not anymore something you were afraid of. Even if they aren't the only problem, they were the worst one.

You kept in mind your _original plan_.. it never left. 

Maybe this was a good opportunity too.

Anger and naivety clouded your mind and you could feel yourself getting heated as Arcade just merely shook his head at you.

"Simon you'll die.. I do not want you to end up like many of the others who have met their fate with those people."

He sighed and put a hand on the top of your head gently, looking down at you face to face pretty close.

"Really I am useless, and I could care less about myself... but as much as I want to not actually legitimately die, I'd rather die knowing you're doing okay."

He pauses and takes a breath.

"My mother was the only woman in my life I ever really cared for." He interrupts himself with a small chuckle. "But you've always become the other one. My best friend in need."

You stared up at him with wide eyes as he continued.

"I will go with you, if that is what you really want." 

He smiles down and removes his hand from your head back into his pocket.

"Just don't expect me to ever be as good as a shot as you, I might even shoot your leg or something on accident."

You couldn't help but break into laughter and hug him tightly without hesitation. Seriously you missed Arcade so much.

When you both broke away from hugging you soon gathered your stuff into your pockets that was left back in the tent, making sure you have everything with you. Arcade seemingly had gone to a separate tent a bit aways to gather some stuff too.

You’d have to stop by a vendor or something to resupply your stuff that you didn’t have before heading out. Thankfully, you have a good amount of caps with you. 

While exiting the tent again, Boone came to mind remembering how he basically always gives you most of his caps if he comes across a lot. You give a small smile as he knows really how unorganized you are sometimes.

As your thoughts go on, you kind of snap into realization you haven’t seen Boone this entire time while you both chattered. Rex as well. Knowing Rex wouldn’t just leave you guys, Boone still had to be nearby somewhere. You just have to guess where he’s moping. 

Per usual, you shrug it off as his alone time since the outburst, but nonetheless you want to go looking for him.

Your eyesight might not be the greatest but you can see practically the whole inside of the place, and not once did you see your grumpy companion.

Though you did see Rex finally, laying down right outside the front big gates. You wonder if Boone is actually outside of the place. Sighing to yourself you wait next to Arcade’s tent as he comes out ready to go. 

“I just need to grab some ammo and other stuff before we hit the big road. Boone I believe is outside.. so we can meet up there and talk things out with our plan.”

Probably a terrible plan and you can already sense Boone’s agitation once you tell him what’s goin on.

As you start walking past some people and towards the front gate, Arcade stops you by putting his hand on the back of your shoulder. Rex kind of perks up from his resting position and gives his head a little shake before standing up to stretch next to you both. 

“Hey, can I...ask you something before we head out?”

You quickly turn to your friend and nod curiously while putting your hands in your pockets.

”Of course Arcade, what is it?”

He seems to give you a bit of a grim expression as if, he was in pain. Maybe not pain but he looks concerned.

”Do you.. know who Boone is?”

This question made you stare pretty confused at Arcade. Also partially offended.

"What, what are you talking about?" You give out a small laugh before crossing your arms and turning completely towards your friend. "Of course I know Boone.."

Maybe you didn't know everything but you knew enough to where you trusted him with your life. You didn't really know what Arcade is going to go on about but you feel a bit annoyed.

"I consider him a good friend you know and that's a hard title to earn by me."

You weren't sure Boone considered you the same again, but you were sure enough of this.

Your other good friend though just looked down at you as his glasses reflected with the sunlight peering on you both. It was as if he looked like he knew something and had something to say but he took a good moment to think.

Eventually he broke into a small smile and walked up next to you, just in front of the gates now too.

"Even if he is pretty similar to you surprisingly, I don't think you really know him is all."

His tone remains ominous. "I mean't no offense Si, he just might be someone totally different than you think."

You didn't really know where this was coming from and it was really odd for Arcade to mention things like this. He was naturally paranoid like anybody, but this was a bit out of character.

All you did really was shake your head before responding quite confidently.

"I trust him Arcade. With my life."

You felt as if you didn't really need to say more as Arcade got the idea but he still looked at you quite cautiously. He gave out a small "Alright.." before you started to open the front gates. Still heavy as ever to push even with Arcade's help.

Rex followed you both out to find Boone literally right next to the gates leaning against the wall. He looked over at you as you all walked out and you perked up into a happy expression. He didn't look that happy though naturally.

"Hey Boone! How're you feeling?"

He kind of remained quiet looking at you and then Arcade particularly.

"Fine."

Leaning against the wall right next to him, you give a content nod.

"Well I'm glad, I have some great news to share that Arcade will be joining us on the road to-"

"No." Boone interrupts you instantly. "Trying to keep three people will not manage and not be good in the long run." He stands up straight now towards you sternly.

"Especially with someone who doesn't know how to defend himself and someone who runs into situations most times without thinking."

Arcade had a look of exasperation and you put your hands on your hips. A bit shocked yourself but you were expecting it.

"Geez Boone, I know you're concerned but we both can handle ourselves just fine."

Your companion just stares at you in silence giving you a good hint.

"Okay... sometimes yes I don't think, we've covered this, but Arcade can take care of himself. We need him on this mission for more protection and he's a good medic."

Arcade kind gave a wryly smile feeling a bit flattered but he wouldn't give himself too much credit.

You stand up straight with Boone and put your hands together as you sort of give a begging gesture. Although your partner just becomes more irritated as you could tell from his tone.

"If this is because of my injury, I said I'm fine and I'll be fine."

You shake your head though and sigh. "It's not just that, I want him to come with us because I guess... I need him to."

Boone had unintentionally overhead some conversation between you and Arcade while you both were on the other side of the gates. Most of it was mumbled so he couldn't understand much of it, so he didn't really know what to think. But he did have his own thoughts and he could see Arcade staring at him a bit intensely like before. He kind of thought maybe you didn't trust him enough to have your back or maybe you didn't trust him in general. All he heard very clearly was Arcade's curiosity on your knowledge of what you know about him.

Trying to gather this through, he started to overthink.

"If you need him then, I'm sure you'll trust him to have your back." 

You widened your expression. "Boone I-"

Before you know it you see him straining to turn away probably from the small pain in his leg. He starts to walk away from you. Not really sure yourself if he was planning on getting away for good you were in shock. Without hesitation you step forward towards him before he could get too far, and you grab his arm back. You didn't pull too hard but it was enough for him to turn back at you.

You can't really ever see his expression too clearly through his shades but you caught him off guard. All the overthinking thoughts went away after seeing how sorrowful your expression was looking up directly at him. You looked really hurt.

"I need you too."

After pausing you slowly let go of his arm and give a small smile to him. "We're partners you know, I couldn't do this without you or anything really."

Boone at this point was unable to find any words, realizing he might've been acting.. irrationally. Arcade merely gave a small glance to both of you not wanting to interfere with the situation and he kept his thoughts to himself. You were assured on your words though, you mean't it.

Eventually Boone responded with a simple "Okay" and gave more of a relaxed atmosphere. Still caught off guard he couldn't give more of a response than that and you knew so you really just felt happy you got him to realize. He wasn't really sure why he got that offended, as he would never pass an opportunity to kill more of the legion pests. The more people the better chance to kill as many as possible.. so why? He kind of knew why but not enough.

Man his emotions were really everywhere... all he really did was watch you silently now. How your eyes looked when he was about to storm off for good... another thing he wouldn't be able to get out of his mind even if he wanted to.

You on the other hand now though were ecstatic, relieved you got Boone on board in the end is all.

Breaking the silence you give a small chuckle while Rex walks up next to you wagging his tail. "Well, now that's settled.. I need to stop some places before we go on the road Boone. All I really have with me is the alcohol I snatched in Benny's place." You felt a little dagger come through the back of your head feeling Arcade's aura poking through you.

It's not like he's never drank before geez.

Soon Arcade quickly said his goodbyes to others in the fort and you waited outside with Boone and your canine companion. Telling him the worst jokes to make him have second thoughts about leaving. Not really but his headache from the small pain from his stitched wound and horrible humor was killing him. Back to usual.

Before you know it, you're leading your trio of companions to possibly suicide. But as you turn to see both Boone and Arcade on your sides and Rex rushing in front of you, you felt a little strange.

Like you could really take on anything on what's to come.


	7. Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst on the first day as well as an unintentional kiss? Wild.

Disgruntled and worn out you find your companions and yourself setting up camp on top of a clear deserted rock for the night. For most of the day you stopped by the vendor outside of the strip. Gathering food, supplies, ammo, and all you needed and could afford.

You felt as if you were ripped off though so you got a little heated, but nonetheless you felt daggers from everyone in your group poke at you to shut up so you all can finally move.

You all started wandering amongst the main roads and a little ways off according to your map.

Now it was time to take a breather for the night as it was nearly impossible to see. Also you were extremely tired, along with Arcade who was yawning constantly. Which made Rex yawn. Then it made you yawn. Then it repeated.

It was annoying basically and Arcade wouldn't stop complaining about his feet aching. You called him a princess and offered to carry him to which he replied with "Haha very funny."

Boone on the other hand said nothing the entire trip so far. Sure you're all only a day in but it was kind of awkward. Maybe you just realized you're always the one getting him to talk when things were quiet. At least much you could. 

You felt as if he was mad or something so you didn't push anything. 

As you started to set up some ugly tents Arcade managed to bring along you found Boone wandering off to the very edge of the cliff to sit and keep watch it seems. He went into an area it looks like that was surrounded by bushes and big rocks so you couldn't really see him. You gave a small sigh to yourself watching him and your friend seemed to noticed as he was trying to start a fire with spare flammable stuff he could find.

"Si come here." Quickly you turn to Arcade a bit jumped and run over to help him. Trying to get a spark going at least.

Arcade pushed up his glasses as they were nearly falling off from him being crouched down.

"You know..." He whispers softly to you and pauses.

"I see you seem to care a great deal about the definition of cantankerous over there."

You kind of laugh and see you're starting to get some sparks with two rocks on the flammable materials.

"I don't know what that means Arcade and I don't know what _you mean_."

Eventually a flame picks up and you felt victorious as Arcade tried to keep it going.

"What I mean is I can tell you really like the grouch guy." He says with a gentle expression towards you.

You felt some heat go to your cheeks but you felt as if it were embarrassment. You pushed him back a bit but it causes him to fall back anyways on the ground with you by the fire.

"Yeah I do, I like him as much as I like you smartass."

You hear a small whimper over by your open tent where Rex lays comfortably.

"And you too boy."

Your canine partner gives a content bark before going back to lying down. Giving a small grin to Rex, Arcade soon stands back up on his feet wiping any dust left on him from you pushing him.

"Mhm well, practically the whole way here I could see you constantly looking at him." 

You felt more heat grow into your face and you stand up with him, a bit more bewildered towards your friend.

"That doesn't mean anything Arcade, maybe I don't know? We worry for our friends sometimes??" Throwing up your hands to make swift gestures, Arcade merely shakes his head slowly.

"You shouldn't worry about him nor care much Si." Walking over to you he puts his hands in his lab coat.

"No matter how you feel about him.. it's best to let and leave people like that."

Now you overcame with a sense of... anger. Offended again. Why was Arcade talking about this on the first day of camp. You guys weren't even halfway there, it's so unnecessary. Seriously it pisses you off.

Taking off your own shades you're able to reveal the glare towards him.

"I don't know Arcade what your _deal_ is, with Boone, and this annoying suspicion of yours for christ sakes. _You're acting weird and you should stop_." 

Folding your shades to hold onto the edges of your collared shirt, you put your hands in your coat now.

"No matter how many years pass you think of others before yourself Arcade, even if they're batshit stupid like me. But right now, you're acting as if Boone isn't stupid. You're acting like he's a threat, and not worthy of helping."

Your friend can sense the tension and he gives a sulky look at you. Hesitating for awhile.

"I-I just... don't want to see you hurt again Simon. I really don't think you know who that guy is and what he might do anytime. How do you know if he just won't up and leave you? I'm just worried, I mean't no offense I-"

You interrupt him with quite a louder stern tone, probably one Boone could even hear from over where he is.

_"I don't think you have the right to say that when you weren't there! You weren't there when we needed you, when I needed you! For fucks sake Arcade I almost died! And when Joel.. everybody died before that I had...."_

Pausing you felt your voice crack at the end of your sentence. Yes, you had... nobody. Not too soon before your almost death from Benny, Joel was gone in an instant. Your friends too. You knew it wasn't.. right to blame Arcade. 

It wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but... yours.

He didn't even know what really happened until you came back to him after all of it.

Your friend looked like you stabbed him with a guilt covered knife in his gut, he felt nauseous. He always thought about.. this and he always feared he was nothing more than a coward or maybe just not good enough.

Always with the self loathing jokes.

He didn't know what to say. He felt angry too because he did do everything he could, but more or less he had guilt. 

He went to go say something, like an apology, but you raised your hand up to stop him. 

"I'm.. sorry, just.. start heating up some iguana bits or some other food. I'm going to go check on Boone."

As you turned away slowly you felt your hands fall next to your duster coat very limply. Tears were welding in your eyes but they never fell.

You were just so upset because you felt as if Boone was a person who was there for you. After so long of running away in the wasteland, he was there.

Might not make any sense because you preferred to be alone after what had happened before nearly dying, but something about you meeting him wanted to help him no matter what. You wanted him to come with you and forget about the troubles, hide amongst the wasteland and your adventure.

And it was just you and your companion always by your side. Till you've gotten Rex of course.

He was just there.

You could understand where he was coming from.

Walking aways to where Boone was held up on the big cliff behind some bushes, you find him... surrounded by many whiskey bottles.

This strikes you with the most fearful expression possible as he's sitting on the very edge of the cliff with another bottle in hand. Looking out seemingly and his gun still wrapped around him.

Your instincts tell you to immediately grab his dumb ass away from the cliff but you knew he wasn't the best when drunk. Normally he's more.. annoyed easily. Doesn't have a problem speaking his mind too.

You were afraid he'd slip if you tried anything so you just quietly sat next to him on the edge.

He didn't say anything nor look at you. Not that you could really tell through his shades but he silently took another swig from his bottle.

He then to your surprise chucked it off the cliff pretty far. You could hear the glass break and echo when it hit the ground. It was very sudden so you kind of jumped.

Silence filled between you both still until finally Boone managed to say something. He didn't have a slur or anything, it's hard to tell if he's drunk quite honestly but you had a feeling.

"..Simon, do you think, I'm a bad person.."

He still didn't look at you but you looked at him with wide eyes. Soon you relaxed and smiled softly while dangling your legs on the ledge.

You took a breath before you spoke.

"No, quite frankly I think you're a pretty good person."

You then look up at the sky.

"Wouldn't want to be next to anybody else."

There was another pause before he spoke again. He looked up at the sky with you. You could probably see the stars reflected in his shades.

"You don't really know me, Simon."

Rubbing the back of his neck he leans forward a little more.

"I.. killed my wife."

Looking back at him again, you remain unchanged in expressions. You thought about this predicament now. Very unusual for Boone to even talk about these things, more or so a reason to listen closely.

"When the Legion caught her I found her.. but not in time.. I knew what they do to women in the Legion. **What they would do to her and my.."**

He gripped onto one of the empty bear bottles nearby him and chucked that one out in a fit of anger.

"They made me kill her. _I killed her._ "

For a second you thought you could see a shimmer run down his face. Slowly though he took one of his hands and ran it under his shades, over his face. Somehow Boone remains in a state that you could hardly tell he was upset or crying, but you.

You could tell.

"I let so many people die.." He hesitantly whispered out.

You wonder if he overheard Arcade say some things about him. Pondering if this triggered it. You weren't sure what exactly happened but you felt your chest ache.

Your eyes lowered behind your own shades and after a few moments pass you gently put your hand on his free one that remained next to him.

He then looks at you and you give him a small smile.

"But you didn't let me die. You came with me, protected me, and looked after me even with nearly dying many times. You're still here with me."

You give a slow nod in reassurance.

"I don't know what entirely you've gone through Boone.. and until you ever want to tell me, and no matter what you do tell me, I'll never see you as anything but a good man."

You give a small laugh and look down. "I'm sure she'd... be happy to see you now..."

Something in your chest tightens, it was very peculiar. Not a very nice feeling, that you are very familiar with. In these moments you find yourself at a stand still.

When you think about it, it's been a good couple of months, about two or three, you and Boone have been together. Even when you had major doubts he'd leave he wouldn't.

He hadn't told you anything about himself up until finally now as you recall, which was completely okay. You just thought it was really special of you for him to come and tell you something like this. Could just be the alcohol talking but you like to think you are getting somewhere.

You start to wonder now what his wife was like.. and how much he probably really loved her. How much she loved him. How beautiful she probably was. Unlike you with your messy blue bangs and dusty ass duster coat and boots. Honestly you looked like you rolled around in the dust for fun.

From how Manny talked about her and some of the other people in town you had your thoughts. But thinking how Boone might've been much sweeter and nicer to her.. and how she could only make him smile..

Unknown to yourself a knot in your stomach tightened and your face started to heat up a bit as you said, what a lucky woman. It kind of processed to you what you were feeling but you were surprised really.

Damn that fucking Arcade. You really do like him. Despite being in denial and after what happened with Joel awhile back you just found this a bit overwhelming.

How could you like someone like this.. it wasn't fair to him. There were so many thoughts racing through your mind along with obvious problems.

Realizing how long your hand has been on his you go to remove your hand back to your side slowly, but within a few seconds you find yourself with Boone leaning over you. You were going to say something but you soon lost your words as you felt a pair of lips meet with yours.

Nothing snapped your brain to its senses to explain what's happening. It's kind of like you went into a trance. A shocking trance you should say. You could taste distinctly the whiskey coated on his mouth. It wasn't bad at all, in fact it was sweet. He was also kissing kind of roughly to where you were leaning back a bit. Logically you felt your face heat up much more, and it spread all the way to your fingertips. 

To your embarrassment, this has been the only kiss you had experienced. Even in this situation you were completely lost in what to do and your emotions. But you felt your heart race for sure.

Your heart wouldn't slow down.

Eventually Boone parted aways from the kiss but he was still at even level with you face to face.

You were really starting to overheat as you stared back at him. You could see his natural sullen glare through his shades, staring back at you very calmly.

You were shaking honestly down in your fingers.

He leans forward more to rest his head on your shoulder quite heavily. He then barely whispers out to you.

It wasn't coherent so you didn't understand.

Maybe that's when reality hit you.

That's when the knot tightened more in your stomach. The heart on your chest pretty much sunk. 

Pretty much you figured he had passed out. The weight became heavier, so you quickly held your arms around him tight to prevent him from falling over.

Everything had really came so quickly but, has it really?

Did you really like Boone that way... was it not morally right? You went into mid shock through this whole experience honestly. This was something you'd never expect him to do nor get so drunk..

Perhaps... it really was denial.

Looking down at Boone with such a sorrowful expression you knew that no matter what this could even lead to.. maybe it just won't be. It isn't mean't to.

No matter what you thought, it just wouldn't have a happy end. Even if there was something in you, something that thought that maybe.. things could be different when you were in love before with Joel.. it'd just end in disaster.

So you'll hide this.

You'll hide this and say, it's nothing more than a little admiration and infatuation.

Especially since... he misses his wife still.

Goddamnit, you're an idiot to let your emotions do this. But what are you supposed to do in a situation like this, ugh.

Starting to feel yourself almost collapse under his weight, you call for Arcade to come over and help. Which he does, hastily, and almost falling into the bushes in a rush. Only to give you a coy disappointing stare.

You just gaze back at him annoyed and say, "Stop looking at me like that dumbface and help me."

Arcade just shakes his head and sighs before helping you pull Boone up by the shoulders, carrying him out to the camp and into one of the only two tents Arcade could snatch. You gently set him down on a free cloth covering the ground of the tent.

While you both exit the tent, Arcade sneers at you while you stretch out your arms.

"Quite a man huh?" He kind of laughs at himself and you smack him quite roughly on the arm, which made him yelp in pain.

"Shut up Arcade, he's going through things I guess... he's never like this usually."

Not that it's a bad thing.. but you're really worried. So much on your mind. You scratch your head and let out an exasperated sigh. You wonder if it's even right to talk like you know him... if he even considers you in a mutual feeling.

You just don't know.

Arcade ponders for a moment, looking at you, and then smiles a bit before picking up some brahmin meat he managed to roast over the fire. He hands the stick to you, which you take rather hesitantly. Better than iguana bits.

You sit down next to the fire and chow down, and Arcade sits right beside you.

"You know.. you really know how to pick them." 

You turn to glare at him and he immediately gives a look that gives off 'Please do not elbow me in the ribcage.'

You don't but you roll your eyes.

"Like your type in men is any better."

You put your hand above your head as if you were in distress and fall back onto the ground, dropping the stick in your hand dramatically.

 _"Oh, won't a handsome prince save me? Pick me off my feet and take me away!"_ You pretty much cry in a mocking tone and Arcade throws his hands up at you.

_"I do not act like that!"_

He seem rather embarrassed. You laugh out loud and roll around pretty satisfied with yourself. 

"I was joking when I said that!"

You continue laughing till you could feel tears in your eyes. Eventually you were able to settle down and sit back up. Wiping your eyes and trying to catch your breath.

"Whatever you say."

Things go a bit silent, sitting next to each other until Arcade broke the silence, calmly.

"So.. What even happened with.. Boone over there? Nearly tripped over all those bottles."

Your first response was of course remembering the kiss, which made your face grow hot. Nearly only lasted a second though as you just felt sad. You didn't know how to answer. And of course, you don't want to tell any personal information important to Boone.

"...he uh.. just.. is depressed I guess."

The more you thought about it, the more depressed you became.

Arcade tilts his head to you. Standing up though you head into Boone's tent without looking back at him, waving.

"I'm going to head to sleep and watch Boone alright? Things should be fine without a lookout, I'll see you in the morning Arcade."

Before heading in completely you say a soft thank you to him for even coming along.

He doesn't reply back but merely grows more worried for you.

You just couldn't talk much more today, you just wanted to forget for now.

Setting your shades next to some free space on the opposite in which Boone was resting, you lay down near it and face away from him.

Normally you have to share a tent on the roads, rarely does Boone ever use the tent while you're in one, so this time it felt strange.

Even on a very cold night in the wasteland, it felt warm.

..Will things ever be alright for you?.. you start to drift off and wonder.

As you feel Rex come in quietly panting, and curling up right beside you on your side. You gently hugged his fur and pet him very softly. Trying to forget the pit in your stomach.

You just thought maybe.

Maybe things will work out. You only wondered really.. what Boone whispered to you.


	8. More than a Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does my courier ever get a break? Answer is no.

Not even had the sun fully risen over the wasteland when Boone flung open his eyes in a cold sweat very suddenly. Gasping for breath, he felt a sunken feeling in his stomach that wasn't pleasant at all. He groaned pretty loudly, feeling his head pulse and his stomach ache in nausea. Gripping his stomach he sat up and his sunglasses fell off of him.

It felt like everything in his body was sick or on fire, throbbing in pain.

Obviously this woke you up and you turned over to find your companion grabbing his stomach while hunched over. You yelled his name, not even woken up at the moment or acknowledging really anything besides the concern you felt. Your immediate reaction was to crawl over and to try and comfort him.

Although you were met with his other free arm and hand, pushing you away suddenly.

You kind of fell over a bit flabbergasted but soon you found him vomiting quite a lot, seemingly in much pain as he tried to catch a breath.

All you felt like you could do was watch a bit sorrowful, as your racing heart slowed down you started to fully wake up. Soon memories of the day before sank in and of course the unforgetting memory of Boone kissing you.

It was engraved in your mind, but right now all you could be really worried about was of course if your partner was okay. Does he... remember? You kind of pondered this and sat yourself back up on your knees.

Eventually when Boone was able to calm down and breathe, and you hesitantly stuck your hand out onto the arm he pushed you with.

But you stopped before you were able to reach contact.

You don't know really why.. maybe you just thought it wouldn't help.

You felt a bit overwhelmed with yourself by your sudden pause in action but nonetheless.. you were relieved to just seem him awake. You could hardly sleep all night due to obvious reasons, but you were afraid Boone had gotten alcohol poisoning or something.

You'd check constantly to see if he even was still breathing. Your eyes quickly grew weary though during the night after waking up on and off and passed the hell out. Waking up to now this.

You wanted to say something but knowing how hangovers feel yourself, you weren't sure if speaking was the right thing to do at the moment. Boone's never really done something like this with you, even when he gets drunk, if anything it's yourself that drinks too damn much.

Wonder what brought him to feel like this..

After a good minute you decided to stumble up and out of the tent without bringing too much light in and try to find a bottle of purified water somewhere. Surely Arcade had to have gotten some in his bags.

To your surprise though, you didn't find Arcade in his tent. In fact when you thought about it, Rex wasn't nearby either. You just assumed Arcade went to piss though somewhere nearby and Rex followed along. Strange though.. you can't remember Arcade being one to get up early.

Shrugging it off, you continued searching around. You managed to find a few bottles hanging out of one of his knapsacks by the sheets on the ground. Grabbing one of them out of the bag you head back into your shared tent with your sick companion.

Boone seemed huddled up in the separate corner now away from his vomit puddle. Kinda gross but you know the feeling. You should probably get him out of this tent. When you looked over at him he wasn't laying down but he had his eyes closed as he sat in a leaned over position. Walking over slowly to him you crouched down on your knees right beside him.

"Hey... I brought you some water.." For some reason your heart started pounding. A bit of light shined into the tent which glistened over Boone a bit as he rose up to look at you.

When you thought about it, does this man ever take off his shades? Finally getting kind of a clear look at his eyes you're a bit awestruck. This man just vomited right in front of you and you're really blushed right now; all you could think to yourself really was dear lord.

You feel a bit stupid because you wish these _sudden_ emotions would go already so things could be like before.

Boone eventually took the water bottle from your hands weakly.

"..thanks.."

You were anticipating him to say more but he merely opened the bottle in silence to take a sip. Now it was awkward but that wouldn't stop you from cracking a joke.

"..So... how's it _hanging."_

You tried to give him a smile but he didn't really look at you aside when he went to reach for the water. Standing up you looked down at him and put your hands in your pockets.

"You should probably get out of this tent.. get some fresh air." Your little smile fades as he still doesn't look at you. He doesn't even react.

"Are you.. okay Boone?" You ask a bit hesitantly but that made him look up at you. You felt a little dazed still seeing him without his shades. Strands of sunlight now peered over him through the cracks of the tent.

"I'm sorry." He whispered out to you barely audible.

Your heart was pounding again. You wanted to just slap yourself really. Somehow you wanted to avoid talking about what happened.. for the better you believe. You wave your hand and try to give a little sigh to add relief in your voice.

"No need to apologize Boone, we all get into that depressive drinking mood every now and then, it's understandable. Just.. try not to do it near a cliff next time."

He then stumbles to get up suddenly and starts to walk out of the tent, and you follow after him naturally. First you pick up his shades from off the ground though beforehand. He stops just outside the front of the tent with his backside turned towards you.

"Last night was a mistake. Just forget about what I said and did. It won't happen again."

There was a small pain that pierced through your chest but this was expected. What you hoped and wanted. It couldn't be anything more; just a drunk mishap that made him probably think you were his dead wife, and made him talk a little too much.

It felt a little numbing actually to how much this suddenly is making you feel. You edged out a small laugh that was pretty much forced.

"No harm done my good partner.. I still mean't what I said to you though. And I'm here for ya."

You reached your arm in front of him to hand him his shades, which he put on after looking down for a minute. He gave no response to your words but that was normal again.

As always you can never tell what he's thinking.. but at least you know what you feel and believe. Although you wonder if you're as close as you thought. At least to him. You weren't going to question this anymore though, just to let things go back to the way they are.

He turned towards you, behind him now and there he was with a barrier over his eyes. 

And you weren't just talking about his shades.

Looking up at him you still gave him your small smile and pointed next to the tent to reveal Boone's gun next to the entry-way.

"Your rifle is over there, if you're looking for that. And there's a bit of brahmin meat left over from last night."

Almost immediately Boone walks over to pick up his gun and wrapped it around him before heading back over to you.

He actually walked past you and out towards one of the large rocks, probably to piss or something you'd guess. Maybe he wasn't hungry after vomiting like that.

Adjusting your own shades on your face you exhale a bit loudly before turning your head towards Arcade's tent.

He.. still wasn't back yet. Neither was Rex.

Your stomach felt a little sick and panic came over you thinking the worst. But your humor tried to merely calm you by saying maybe he just took the wrong turn.

Rex although would've made it back just fine so that doesn't make much sense.

Baffled by your anxiety, you soon snap back into your senses as Boone returns over to you.

"Hey d..did you seen Arcade anywhere or hear him? Rex too?" 

He doesn't take long to give you a casual "No."

Almost instantly you rush around and shout both Arcade's and Rex's names, not really giving a clear explanation to Boone. After you rush so much back and forth, your companion eventually reaches out to you by yelling since you pretty much zoned him out.

"Can you **_tell me_** what's going on. Why're you shouting their names-"

That's when you heard barking in the distance. You turned your head towards the right where you found Rex running to you full speed, continuously barking. You couldn't exactly see him until he was up on the hill the camp rested on since you'd have to slide downhill to get anywhere.

 _"Rex!"_ You sprinted towards him but it took him far faster to get to you first. You were pretty much jumped on by Rex with his frantic barking and constant whimpering. You cupped your hands around his head and tried to pet him to calm him down.

_"Hey boy! What's the matter- Calm down, it's alright!"_

Rex merely just gave you a big whimper while looking up at you, still finding it very hard to sit still. You squinted your eyes in worry.

"Where's... Arcade boy? Was he with you? Are you okay?-"

That's when Rex gave a definite yelp before turning back to where he was running. You didn't hesitate to follow after him, and calling Boone to come along. Which he quickly did and you both set off following after Rex. Of course you could barely keep up with him but thankfully Rex would stop a bit to make sure you were behind him in sight.

About a mile away from camp you discover Rex stops behind a large boulder right off a large down-slide cliff and sits down, facing both of you to whimper some more. Nothing was really in sight until you peeked over beside of the boulder. You didn't believe it when you discovered a legion campsite so close to yours. It wasn't a very big one thank goodness but you assumed the worst. Looking back at Rex you gently gave him a little pat.

"Good work boy.. I'm guessing they caught him by accident while he was out of the camp for the minute." You just shook your head in anger and anguish.

"Fuck. I..if they.."

Boone approached right beside you with his arms crossed. "If it's the legion I doubt they'd kill him now. He's a doctor."

You looked up at Boone with a distressed stare before looking back over down at the camp. "Arcade wouldn't give his life away so easily.. at least to the legion. He probably put up a fight of some sort at first."

Glancing down at the ground you took a deep breath before clenching up your fists, and turning towards your companions.

"Boone I need you to stay up here and cover me, I know the sneaking tactic isn't something we both love to do when it comes to these shit heads but I'm not going to risk anything if it means Arcade's life."

Taking out your revolver, you load it up carefully before putting it back in your holster behind your duster coat.

"Do not shoot until you find the first sign of me being caught."

Boone lowered his arms by his side and waited a moment before putting his rifle in his hands. "Alright."

He looked at you though in quite a peculiar way. You've raided legion camps before so it wasn't much of a big difference aside of course Arcade's in trouble. You trust him and he trusts you like always, so why is he looking at you like.. that? You thought he'd be angry we couldn't just kill them on sight but he didn't give you any signs of hating your idea. You didn't know.

Before turning back to head down the cliff, Boone says something that interrupts your action.

"Simon."

You raise your eyebrow. "Yes?"

He turns away from you and squats down on one knee, readying his gun.

"If you get captured-"

"You will retreat back to camp with Rex and-" You interrupted him but he gives you quite the glare.

**"No."**

You were kind of taken back by the his sudden angry tone that seemingly you keep triggering. Another argument is really not what you need at the moment. Time is ticking but this was important.

" **Boone**. **I don't**... I don't want you to have to have my life in your hands in that type of situation.. You shouldn't.."

He stays very silent for a minute before pulling back the trigger on his gun to load his rifle. You felt as if you mentioned something you shouldn't have, but he turns his head slightly over to you and you could see part of his eye from the side.

**"I am here to put a damn bullet into every last one of them until I die. They will not take you. "**

For some reason this made your heart bump in your chest. You found it hard to swallow or say anything with the heat you felt in your face. Maybe it was just his vengeance driving him like always, but you can't help but feel like he's trying to say something more. A sense of relief rolled over you, but part of you knew this feeling was something you shouldn't feel. Oh why your emotions have to be different now? Or has this always been like this? 

Trying to shake off your dumb feelings, your reaction was to give him a casual smile and a subtle nod, understanding. Boone quickly just turned his head back in the direction of the camp.

"Alright Boone."

You give him a little salute with your hand. "I'll come back to you. I got this, don't worry. After we get Arcade to safety we can probably light those shitfaces up. You can bet on it."

Boone just kind of makes a 'Hm' sound to agree for now. Your canine companion jumps up on you soon after, but you gently put him down and pet him on his little dome head.

"Oh? Eager to help are you my killin machine? I'll need you to distract the guards while I sneak into their big tent okay?"

He sneezes in excitement and wags his tail to your questions, pretty much ready.

Giving a big grin you slip carefully down the hill with Rex, who heads in the opposite direction you go to towards the tents. Luckily there seemed to be two legionaries guarding the front of the tent. The others seemed to be surrounded by the campfire, or perhaps in the two other smaller tents.

Just as soon as you get to the backside of the tent you hear distant barking from Rex. It sounds like he went over to a big group of rocks and shrubs that surrounded the front of the camp.

 _"The fuck?_ _Is it that stupid dog again?"_

You start to hear what seems is an agitated conversation between the two guards in front of the tent and some by the campfire.

"I thought you killed that thing."

_"Well obviously not."_

One of them scoffed loudly. _"Let's go check it out then. We'll take back watch on the tent after we take care of it, just make sure you don't hear any of those fucking chains snap Georgie. Annoying piece of..."_

The voices trail off to where you can't make them coherent enough, so you suspect they're gone.

Pulling up the back cloth of the tent carefully, you find Arcade laying in the left corner of the tent. Noticeably he's very much awake, and he widens his eyes in gratitude to see you. Must've took quite the punch though as his nose seems to be dry of blood. There was a bruise as well coating his lower jaw. A small cloth covered over his mouth too. You run over to him and hug him tightly without thinking.

You were just so happy he was okay. He rests his head on your shoulder for that moment in comfort, and hastily you put a finger over your mouth to tell him to keep quiet. You look around and see both his hands are locked together by chains on the floor, as well as his feet. Better than those fucking sick collars you thought. Rushing over to the nearby tables you searched desperately for a key.

There was so much fucking paperwork on the desk though jesus, you wondered what the hell are they even keeping here. Pondering yourself you noticed a particular paper that was right on top of the key.

It was a letter that read,

_"Deagal,_

_Me and Vulpes will be over at Nipton finally within a couple of days. Orders are to destroy the town and leave none left. I hope I can trust you'll actually do something right for once. Carry the damn slaves over to the Cove without waste. We better see you there before us. Don't disappoint again, or you know what else._

_Ave Caesar!”_

But what really made you almost gasp was seeing who wrote it.

 _"-_   _Decanus Mayday."_

You crushed that paper so hard between your fingers. It was impossible. You didn't think you could find him so soon, but here he was. So fucking close.

The one who killed Joel. Your friends at the time. He'll get what's finally coming to him.

You found him.

You felt yourself overwhelmed with anger, and your breaths became harder to softly exhale. Scampering over to Arcade, you frantically tried to quietly twist the key to open the shackles.

First you got his ankles freed, and now you turned to his wrists.

You were so focused on the damn shackles because the key was so rusty.

It doesn't come to you the scared expression on Arcade's face when you finally get them off.

The next thing you knew you heard the cocking of a trigger on a gun to ready it, and the edge of it pushed up to the back of your head.

"Gotcha."


End file.
